THE LOST KING
by MarBere123
Summary: La época más oscura de Egipto comenzó cuando la familia Real fue declarada muerta a manos de los invasores de Kul Elna; sin embargo ahora, diez años después, la verdad y una nueva esperanza saldrán a la luz cuando el verdadero heredero tenga el valor de recuperar lo que es suyo de nacimiento y enfrentarse a su doloroso pasado.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Bueno, he aquí el resultado de ese tiempo. Dudo que continúe tan rápido como en mis anteriores fics, por lo menos hasta el domingo, que tengo un examen importante, pero ñeee, ¿a quién le importa eso?**

 **¡Estamos aquí por el vaseshipping!** **Ejem, como sea, ¿recuerdan esa historia llamada Atem: El Faraón de Egipto? Pues esta sería la versión mejorada y más completa. No estoy diciendo que sea lo mismo, de hecho cambio tooooda la historia, pero eso sí, la hice escuchando los soundtracks de Spirit, así que... Bueno, ya verán conforme avance la historia.**

 **Recuerden que toda review es bienvenida. Críticas, sugerencias, halagos, ¡todas!**

 **Y sin más que decir:**

 **YU-GI-OH! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Aknamkanon sabía que ese escenario llegaría en cualquier momento. Más temprano que tarde. De alguien más cercano que lejano. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando lo vio apuntándole con la punta de la espada justo al pecho.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que la espada ya estuviera manchada de sangre.

Su corazón latió con miedo, pero como buen rey que era, evitó que su pavor se demostrara de cualquier manera.

—No tienes que hacer esto —le dijo al traidor.

—Sí, lo tengo que hacer —le contestó —. Morirás como héroe. Tu reina y heredero solo serán sacrificios necesarios. Los Kul elnianos no tienen piedad, después de todo.

Aknamkanon lo miró a los ojos. No mentía.

—Necesitarás esto —dijo entonces elevando el Rompecabezas del Milenio que colgaba de su cuello —. Sólo le pertenece al verdadero Faraón. La gente seguirá a quien tenga que seguir.

Hizo como si se lo fuera a entregar, quitándose la cadena que lo rodeaba y extendiendo su brazo con el objeto entre los dedos.

Los ojos del traidor siguieron el brillo dorado como si lo hipnotizara. Esa ambición... Nunca podría ser el verdadero gobernante.

Entonces Aknamkanon desarmó el Rompecabezas.

—¿Qué? ¡NO!

La desesperación lo desequilibró lo suficiente como para que Aknamkanon actuara. Tomó su pesada espada que reposaba a unos cuantos metros y empujó al traidor mientras buscaba el camino más corto hacia la habitación de la reina. En medio del alboroto cayeron algunas antorchas incendiando inmediatamente las sábanas en el suelo y algunas otras cosas.

El fuego se expandió cual plaga y pronto ya habían criados intentando apagarlo. El traidor había desaparecido, pero Aknamkanon sabía que todo recién comenzaba. Tomando una franela continuó su camino.

—¡Neferu!

Las puertas de los apocentos de la primera Reina estaban abiertas, ella apareció con una expresión no más que asustada y con el heredero detrás de ella.

—Mi rey, ¿qué sucede? —sus ojos se dirigieron a él, luego al fuego.

Tomó a su hijo de la mano.

—Corre —le ordenó antes de entregarle el Rompecabezas hecho piezas dentro de la bolsa hecha de tela —. Llévate esto contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Ve por el pasaje que te mostré. Huye con nuestro hijo. Busca refugio.

Ella lo miró aterrorizada conforme los gritos de los sirvientes iban en aumento.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Aknamkanon? ¿El fuego tiene algo que ver? ¿Y tú?

Él la tomó de los hombros, sus ojos pasaron de Neferu a su hijo y luego volvieron a ella.

—Neferu, tienen que irse.

—¿Vas a luchar? ¿Y los sacerdotes? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Antes de que ella pudiera aceptar o seguir preguntando, el pecho de su esposo fue atravesado por una espada plateada teñida de rojo.

Neferu gritó tapando la vista de su hijo con su espalda al ponerse delante de él.

Aknamkanon escupió sangre y cayó sobre sus rodillas apoyándose brevemente en Neferu mientras le entregaba las piezas del Rompecabezas.

—No irán a ninguna parte —dijo el traidor.

Neferu comprendió todo entonces. Le dio una última mirada a su esposo y cuando él asintió, ella se llenó de valor.

A la cuenta de tres.

Uno...

Dos...

Aknamkanon utilizó todas sus fuerzas para abalanzarse una última vez contra el traidor evitando así que sacara su espada y dándole tiempo a Neferu para correr con el Príncipe hacia uno de los laterales de la habitación.

Había una puerta, miró por última vez al cuerpo de su esposo y luego la atravesó cerrándola tras su paso.

Su hijo estaba en silencio, pero su expresión no era la de confusión. Su hijo comprendía todo. Su hijo lo había visto todo.

No. No era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que encontrar el pasaje secreto.

Llegó a otra habitación llevándolo prácticamente a tropezones. Cerró la puerta y está vez la atascó movimiento uno de los muebles con toda su fuerza a su lado.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y continuó con lo planeado. Se agachó a la altura de su hijo y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo sé que sabes lo que está pasando —le dijo —. Sé que da miedo, pero tienes que seguir solo, ¿entendido, hijo? No mires atrás.

¡BAM! Alguien chocó contra la puerta y comenzó a aporrearla. El sonido fue atemorizante.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó tomando la bolsa que Neferu le daba.

Le sonrió.

—Iré justo detrás de ti. Solo lo voy a distraer, ¿está bien? —hizo que apretara la bolsa entre sus manos —. No lo pierdas. Cuida esto con todo tu poder. Es la prueba de que eres quien eres —pese a todo, le tomó unos segundos decir lo siguiente: —. Nunca lo olvides.

Lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó para empujar una especie de pilar. Era de color blanco, distinto a los de color gris y arena que había en todo el palacio. Neferu hizo uso de toda su fuerza para empujar el gran bloque de granito. Luego hizo que él entrara.

—Sigue de frente y no vuelvas, ¿entendido? —tragó saliva —. Te quiero.

No le dejó decir lo mismo cuando comenzó a empujar el pilar de regreso desde fuera. A él sólo le quedaría continuar.

Neferu tomó la única espada que encontró. Era pesada y ella no estaba entrenada en ningún tipo de arte de guerra, ni utilizar algún tipo de magia, debía proteger a su hijo de la mejor manera posible.

Pero cuando el traidor irrumpió en la habitación, supo que la única manera de detenerlo sería utilizando su propia vida. Se disculpó internamente con su hijo, no podría volverlo a ver en esa vida.

Su hijo supo entonces lo mismo, cuando vio a su madre siendo asesinada por protegerlo. No pudo hacer más que correr.


	2. I

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Diez años. Diez años. Diez años. Su cabeza no podía dejar de repetir aquellas palabras desde la noche anterior. Estaba distraída y confundida, incluso irritable, tanto así que incluso Mahad le había dado el día libre de entrenamiento.

Pero no podía disfrutarlo. Necesitaba mantener su mente enfocada en otra cosa y sus recuerdos lejos de aquellos desastrosos eventos.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Desde que habían botado a otra tanda de esclavos y sirvientes, los que dirigían los quehaceres necesitaban más ayuda de la normal y como todavía quedaba tiempo antes de partir hacia las fronteras, Mana decidió ayudar a los que lavaban la ropa.

Con una canasta llena de telas lujosas en brazos, Mana no notó al hombre que estaba a unos metros de ella en el pasillo.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó uno de los sirvientes encargados de la limpieza cuando chocó contra él. Era viejo, pero fuerte. Mana había caído al suelo como si de un muro se tratase.

—¿Eh?... Huh... Sí, no se preocupe, Haji —sonrió como siempre. El viejo Haji había pertenecido a la guardia durante tanto tiempo que, cuando llegó el momento, se negó a dejar el palacio por el bien de los futuros gobernantes aunque sea solo como limpiador.

Mana sacudió la cabeza como forma de alejarse de esa línea de pensamientos.

—¿Hoy no entrena? —Haji se inclinó para darle una mano, la cual ella aceptó gustosamente.

Como buen trabajador antiguo que era, Haji seguro creía que se había escapado del entrenamiento como solía hacerlo. Mana no lo culpaba por eso, pero le gustaría que él —y el resto de la servidumbre —dejaran de pensarlo. Ella había dejado de escapar del estudio mágico en cuanto notó que no era divertido hacerlo sola.

Antes de que pudiera responder con una broma astuta, alguien más habló a sus espaldas.

—Me gustaría que no tocara a mi esposa más de lo necesario, sirviente.

El viejo Haji dejó atrás su usual expresión afable para cambiarla por una más fría, de esas que se usan en la guerra, mientras miraba más allá de la cabeza de Mana.

Por otro lado, ella no reaccionó mejor.

Soltó la arrugada mano del hombre y le sonrió como agradecimiento antes de girar sobre sus talones. Ahí, parado a sólo un par de metros, estaba la viva imagen de la definición de «abyecto». ¿O esos eran sus padres? A Mana no le importaba, de todas formas, Bakura estaba hecho del mismo patrón.

No sólo le molestaba su manera tosca de hablar o sus modales dignos de escoria, sino más bien su arrogancia y la manera en la que miraba a todo y todos los que lo rodeaban: como si le pertenecieran, como si fuera el mismísimo Faraón...

Aunque eso no era del todo falso.

Con los brazos apretados a la canasta, Mana alzó la barbilla y alzó una ceja.

—¿Esposa? Mis disculpas, Bakura, no veo a ninguna por aquí.

Él sonrió. Otra vez, con ese toque de mofa y soberbia. Mana lo había estado evitando toda la semana, era una de las personas a las que menos quería ver.

—Esposa, prometida... Es lo mismo —se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Parecía un gesto afectuoso, pero era duro y áspero, hecho solo para molestarla más.

Mana sintió que Haji iba a reaccionar por más indiferente que se mostrase. Era un hombre justiciero y de buenos sentimientos, pero eso no impediría una pena de muerte o en las mazmorras si levantaba una mano en contra del consejero del Faraón.

Así que ella reaccionó antes.

La canasta que llevaba no pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, por lo que con una mano la sostuvo mientras que con la otra quitó de una palmada a Bakura. Por supuesto, él la miró por debajo del hombro. «¿Quién se cree que es?» seguro que estaba pensando, pero Mana no retrocedería, era la única que se le oponía, por eso él la quería, por eso no la castigaría. Bakura era astuto y poderoso, pero su misma arrogancia le impedía usar su puesto como amenaza con ella.

Sin embargo eso no impedía que usara otros ardides.

Mientras se tomaba la mano golpeada, Bakura se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés.

—Bien, supongo que tendré que fijar mis ojos en otro lado —fingió pensarlo unos segundos —. Huh... ¿Qué tal la princesa Teana? Es muy hermosa, sin duda sería un gran arreglo entre reinos.

Mana apretó los dientes, su corazón latió furioso, pero no caería tan fácilmente. Le dio la espalda.

—La princesa Teana está prometida con Akn-... El Faraón.

Aún sin verlo, sabía que Bakura sonrió cuando le contestó:

—No, la princesa Teana fue prometida a un heredero y como Aknadin ya es Faraón, correspondería que se case conmigo.

—O con el Sumo Sacerdote Seto. ¿No decían por ahí que es un hijo ilegítimo del Faraón? ¿Haji? —miró al viejo hombre quien solemnemente asintió.

—Así es.

Con eso dicho, Mana decidió dejar a Bakura antes de que pudiera responderle. Se llevó a Haji con ella solo para asegurarse de que no sea acosado y emprendió su camino hacia el ala oeste del palacio, en donde los invitados se quedaban.

—Es admirable como lo enfrenta —halagó Haji con una sonrisa divertida y sincera, casi parecía orgulloso como un padre o un abuelo, aunque Mana no podría decirlo con claridad, Mahad era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna —. Todos tenemos miedo de lo que pueda hacer.

Mana sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Ella no era diferente del resto, tenía miedo a que un día llegara con el Faraón y la obligara a casarse, en ese caso ni siquiera Mahad podría hacer algo, pero más que cualquier estímulo, lo que la impulsaba a actuar era el odio.

Sí, tanto odio como resentimiento. Sobretodo ese día. Ese día no estaba dispuesta a aguantar nada.

El viejo Haji la acompañó hasta la entrada del ala oeste del palacio, luego se despidió argumentando que tenía que terminar de limpiar y con una breve inclinación ambos continuaron sus caminos.

Su destino era llevarle ropas nuevas y limpias a la princesa Teana —o sólo Teana, como solía llamarla cuando estaban solas.

Llamó a su puerta un par de veces y la respuesta llegó en seguida. Una de sus doncellas le abrió la puerta para posteriormente salir ella. La princesa estaba guardando algunos accesorios en una pequeña bolsa.

Teana era una mujer alta y hermosa, de cabello corto y castaño adornado por una tiara de oro. Su ropa era mucho más cubierta que muchos de los vestidos nativos de Egipto, pero no parecía que le importara el calor.

—Oh, Dioses, me asustaste —dijo la princesa cuando volteó en busca de algo. Mana se había espaciado un rato, por lo que no anunció su presencia. Teana la miró preocupada —. ¿Estás bien?

Tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí, es solo que de camino aquí me crucé a Bakura y a su estúpida idea de casarnos. ¿Puedes creer que incluso sugirió que se casaría contigo si no lo hacía yo?

Teana la miró unos segundos en silencio.

—Bueno, es un hecho que preferiría casarme con el inútil de Aknadin antes que casarme con Bakura, pero no era esa la razón por la que te preguntaba si estabas bien.

Mana sintió que se atoraba, pero de todas maneras intentó sonreír. Sin embargo la inquisitiva mirada de Teana no cedió en ningún momento.

—Hoy se cumplen diez años desde... Bueno, ya sabes... E incluso su cumpleaños... —la princesa continuó y la tomó de las manos —. ¿De verdad estás bien aquí? Podrías venir conmigo a Dióminia. Ahí estarías más tranquila, estoy segura que incluso Mahad-...

—No, estoy bien —Mana la interrumpió.

Tan tenaz como siempre, Teana siempre tomaba cualquier oportunidad para ofrecerle un viaje a su reino. Se conocían desde niñas, Mana sabía que Teana intentaba ser de ayuda, pero...

—Este es mi lugar.

Sí, incluso con todo lo que ocurría, Mana se veía incapaz de abandonar Egipto... De abandonarlo...

La princesa apretó su agarre.

—No cambias, eh...

—Tú tampoco.

—¿Al menos me acompañarás hasta las fronteras? —quiso saber antes de agregar: —. No creo que vuelva por aquí muy pronto. Los reyes de Dióminia odian a Aknadin.

Los ojos de Mana se abrieron mucho ante lo dicho y si bien una felicidad inmensa llenó su corazón, también había un toque de tristeza que empañaba su visión.

—¿Tus padres planean cancelar el compromiso?

—Probablemente. No lo sé, pero hasta que ellos no se decidan, no volveré. Egipto no es el país que era hace una década y Dióminia no está hecho para ser subyugado —suspiró y soltó las manos de Mana para sonreír con un poco más de tranquilidad —. En fin, ¿es el recorrido usual?

Negó.

—Esta vez iremos hasta la mitad del camino a pie. Bueno, tú irás en carruaje. Pasaremos Nebastis en un día y medio más o menos, y luego tomaremos un barco.

—Un día y medio de caminata, huh... —Mana rió —. Entonces deberíamos partir de una vez.

Con una sonrisa más real, Mana dejó a Teana con su nueva ropa antes de dirigirse a buscar a Mahad.

Pasó por un pasillo abierto. El cielo estaba despejado y brillante, contrario a lo que significaba ese día para todos los que habían estado en el palacio hacía diez años.

Apretó las manos en puños. Sería un largo viaje.

* * *

El día era como otros para Yūgi y él. Caluroso y cansado. No importa qué tan acostumbrados estén a las labores del día a día, sin duda la época de la cosecha era la que más trabajo daba.

—¡Rápido, Atem, el tío Abasi debe estar esperando! —dijo Yūgi tomando la delantera mientras bajaba del bote en el que habían ido y regresado de los huertos.

Atem rió. Yūgi era pequeño en estatura, incluso más pequeño que él, pero tenía más fuerza de voluntad que cualquiera que hubiese conocido hasta el momento. Si no fuera por su apariencia, no creería que eran hermanos.

—Llevas una cesta menos que yo, no lo hagas parecer fácil —se quejó saliendo como podía de la minúscula embarcación.

—Eres más alto y fuerte que yo, no tienes derecho a quejarte —contestó su hermano con una sonrisa divertida —. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, sigue pareciendo que no naciste para trabajar.

El comentario fue inocente y despreocupado, pero Atem lo sintió como un duro golpe en el estómago. Ignoró los recuerdos que su mente amenazaba con evocar y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá no nací para trabajar. Quizá soy el príncipe heredero de un reino lejano destinado a casarse con una bella princesa —bromeó.

Yūgi rodó los ojos.

—Quizá, pero ahora estás aquí y debes trabajar —miro a los alrededores y señaló con la barbilla —. Creo que es por ahí.

Atem asintió, aunque «por ahí» no era muy específico. Nebastis era un pueblo grande y comercial, por ende también solía ser peligroso a ciertos momentos. Ellos no vivían ahí desde el inicio de la estación, pero una vez que Shemu terminara, volverían a casa con su madre.

—Hablando de princesas... ¿Oíste que una pasará por aquí para llegar a las fronteras acompañada de un séquito de guardias y sacerdotes?

Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿No deben viajar río abajo? Sería más rápido que caminando.

Yūgi se encogió de hombros mientras lo guiaba hacia uno de los comerciantes con el que intercambiarían productos.

—No sé los detalles, pero parece que irán a pie hasta que encuentren a un vendedor de esclavos —se detuvo frente a un puesto de frutas —. Los desgraciados son tan exigentes que se deshacen de personas como si fueran basura.

—¡Eh, cuidado con lo que dices, chico, hay oídos por todas partes! —el comerciante regañó a Yūgi agitando una cuchara de palo en el aire. Sus afilados ojos se centraron en el par de hermanos y, tras suspirar, continuó su escrutinio hacia las cestas llenas de trigo y cebada que ambos habían dejado —. Puede que el Faraón y su gente de Kul Elna no sean apreciados en todos lados, pero tienen espías leales en cualquier rincón.

—Leales por el soborno —Atem sonrió —. ¿Cuánto han subido el costo los arrendatarios últimamente? Si seguimos así, no duraremos mucho.

—Puede ser —el comerciante se inclinó para buscar su propia cesta de frutas y verduras —, pero no quiero problemas. ¿Dos serán suficientes?

Esta vez fue el turno de Yūgi de examinar el producto. A diferencia de Atem, Yūgi era mucho mejor en cuanto a calidades se refería. «Probablemente porque el nació para eso», se dijo.

Atem tomó una de las cestas y la otra se la encargó a Yūgi una vez que terminó. De vez en cuando, alguno que otro pensamiento similar le venía a la mente. Se obligaba a sí mismo a dejarlo pasar. Yūgi tenía sus recuerdos intactos desde que nació, en cambio él... Bueno, él era otra historia.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación de Yūgi. Nunca había sido alguien que se destacase por hablar mucho, pero aquellos días hablaba incluso menos de lo usual. Algo que a Yūgi le preocupaba.

—¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que pronto recuperarás tus recuerdos —le dijo de pronto, como si notara lo que lo estaba molestando.

Atem lo miró unos segundos en silencio y luego rió.

—Me has dicho eso desde hace diez años.

—Bueno, es que no creo que los olvides para siempre. ¿Jono no dijo que quizá necesitabas alguna especie de estímulo?

—No necesito recordar. No te preocupes.

Siguieron así hasta que doblaron en una esquina. La casa de su madre no quedaba a más de diez metros y ya podían ver a su tío en la puerta esperándolos con la misma expresión impasible.

Abasi era un hombre alto y fornido. A diferencia de ellos dos tenía el cabello completamente negro, aunque se lo cortaba en las estaciones más calurosas hasta el punto en el que sólo se veían puntos en su cabeza. No era un hombre que se exaltara fácilmente y sencillamente podría trabajar para el Faraón en la guardia Real, pero lo suyo era el trabajo duro y la agricultura, sobretodo desde que odiaba tener que tratar con los «detestables Kul Elnianos», como los llamaba él.

—Llegan tarde —suspiró —. ¿Trajeron todo?

—Sí, las dos cestas del comerciante y... —Atem frunció el entrecejo. Dejaron dos cestas por dos cestas, pero ellos llevaban tres —. Oh, genial —exhaló.

Un segundo más tarde, Yūgi comprendió lo que sucedía.

—Debimos dejar nuestra cesta en el puesto del comerciante.

Abasi alzó una ceja.

—¿Otra vez?

—¡Esta vez seguro que no la vende! —intentó tranquilizarlo Atem antes de entregarle la cesta con cebollas —. Iré a buscarla.

—Ten cuidado. He escuchado que los de la Realeza ya están cerca y sabes cómo se pone la caravana cuando eso pasa.

—Te acompaño.

Atem asintió y negó de corrido. Agradeció el consejo de su tío y se disculpó con Yūgi. Su hermano era rápido, pero Atem no iría exactamente a pie.

Corrió hacia una esquina en la que ya no podrían verlo y dobló en esta. Después, esperando que nadie le regañara, usó los desniveles de las casas hechas de adobe para llegar a los techos. De ese modo podría ir de frente.

Las partes más difíciles eran los distintos saltos que debía dar de casa en casa. Algunas estaban muy juntas y otras, muy pegadas. Trastabilló unas tres o cuatro veces con riesgo a caer desde dos metros de alto y entonces oyó el barullo.

Suspiró. Genial, había llegado al mismo tiempo que la Realeza.

Para evitar mezclarse con la caravana o ser arrollado por los caballos, Atem se quedó en el último techo que pisó y aprovechó para ver el alboroto de la multitud.

Varios guardias rodeaban un carruaje de madera de gran tamaño y pasaban por el medio de todo Nebastis. Atem suponía que ahí iba la princesa que supuestamente estaba prometida al Faraón.

Los rumores decían que era una belleza extranjera, pero desde donde estaba, él no podía ver nada.

Pero sus sentidos no se quedaron a gusto y el que le mostró algo fue su oído. Lo poco que oía bastó para que Atem buscara entre la gente.

Esa voz... Apenas audible, pero familiar.

—¡¿Cómo que no está a la venta?! ¿Entonces para qué la tiene aquí?

—Ya le he dicho, señorita, esto no es mío. Un vecino la olvidó, seguro que vendrá pronto a recogerla.

—¡Hum!

No tardó mucho en averiguar que alguien quería comprar la cesta que él había dejado ahí y pese a las negativas del comerciante, la chica siguió insistiendo. Atem no la había visto en las cercanías, por lo que probablemente venía con el grupo Real. ¿Sería una doncella?

Un poco divertido por las expresiones que mostraba el comerciante, Atem olvidó la caravana y se quedó observando a la chica que le daba la espalda. Su cabello alborotado y castaño caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. No parecía más alta que él y sus ropas eran simples. Una peligrosa curiosidad mezclada con familiaridad se posó en su interior.

Entonces él vendedor alzó la vista hacia él.

Oh...

En cuanto notó a Atem en los techos elevó una mano para señalarlo y entonces la chica siguió la dirección que le mostraba.

Atem tragó saliva y estuvo casi completamente seguro que ella hizo lo mismo en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

Él vio esmeraldas.

Ella vio amatistas.

Entonces él supo que debía salir de ahí. Dio media vuelta y comenzó su carrera hasta la casa de su madre olvidando la cesta por la que había ido en primer lugar. Oyó a la chica pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero no hizo caso.

Corrió. Corrió y saltó. Tropezó en el último tramo y cayó los dos metros al suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

—¡Oye, espera, ¿estás bien?! —Atem la oye más de cerca. ¿Cómo había atravesado el tumulto de personas tan rápido?

Agitó la cabeza, lo que no disipó el dolor, y continuó corriendo. No podía detenerse. No debía hacerlo.

El fuego. Por alguna razón recordó el fuego y los gritos. Sangre. Miedo. Llanto. No, no, no, no. Debía seguir corriendo y evitarla a toda costa.

Entonces vio a alguien.

—¡Yūgi!


	3. II

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

—¡Mana!

Mana oyó a Mahad llamarla cuando salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde había visto a aquella persona, pero lo ignoró por completo y se zambulló en el mar de personas desesperadas por vender sus productos. Una mujer le ofreció un brazalete, un hombre le pidió sus servicios, una niña le rogó por comida, pero Mana los esquivó y empujó lo mejor que pudo con tal de llegar al otro lado.

Era imposible. Era imposible, lo sabía, pero su mente y su corazón estaban en caminos muy opuestos y alejados.

Se detuvo jadeando cuando llegó a la casa en la que aquella persona había estado. Miró hacia arriba y luego por los lados. Una sombra voló de un techo al siguiente. Por ahí.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera, por favor!

Diez años. Diez años la estaban afectando. Pero el chico no se detenía. Lo vio caerse y aunque ella apresuró el paso, él no minimizó el suyo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se detenía? ¡Solo tenía que verlo y saber que no era él para calmarse!

Se estaba quedando sin aire, a ese paso la dejarían atrás, aunque ni siquiera lo pensó en cuanto dobló la última esquina en la que lo vio.

Casi se lleva un susto al ver a una persona dándole la espalda. Era más pequeño de lo que había parecido en un primer momento. Mana se acercó despacio.

—Hey... —lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó hacia ella.

—¿Sí? —el chico le preguntó confundido.

Mana en seguida se hizo hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo... Esto... Lo siento, creí que... Creí que... —respiró hondo para calmarse. El chico, si bien era muy parecido, no era él. Su mente la estaba engañando otra vez. La esperada decepción brotó en su pecho —. Creí que eras alguien más. Hoy, no... Hace dos días se cumplieron diez años desde que... No importa.

El chico pareció sorprendido y a la vez curioso por algo que ella dijo, luego miró hacia otro lado por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a ella.

—¿Diez años? —repitió.

Mana inclinó la cabeza. El chico parecía querer que le explicara algo, seguro debía hacerlo después de perseguirlo por todo el camino, sin embargo escuchar su nombre a una distancia no tan lejana la hizo detenerse.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Mahad correr hacia ella.

—Mana —estaba transpirando. La había perseguido tan rápido como pudo y no mostraba nada más que preocupación —, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás-...?

Pero al intercalar la vista entre ella y el chico se detuvo. Mana casi rió. Mahad era el único que podría saber cómo se sentía.

—Oh, lo siento, creo entender lo que sucedió —le sonrió ligeramente a Mana y luego volvió la mirada hacia el chico —. Mi nombre es Mahad, soy uno de los sumos sacerdotes que acompañan hoy a la princesa de Dióminia. Mi aprendiz y yo nos disculpamos por las molestias. Ahora estamos partiendo hacia las fronteras del norte, sería bueno que nos dijeras tu nombre para enviarte un presente a modo de disculpa.

* * *

Atem quería alejarse. Quería irse de ahí y al mismo tiempo quería quedarse a oírlos. Estaba detrás de un muro que llevaba a un callejón sin salida. Si iba por un lado sería descubierto, y si iba por el otro no tendría sentido. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza tanto por la carrera que se había mandado como por las dos personas que estaban hablando con Yūgi.

Los conocía. Los conocía y Yūgi seguro que sospechaba algo también.

—Eso no será necesario —entonces otra voz se sumó a la conversación.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber de quién se trataba. Estaban en la puerta de su casa, prácticamente.

—Madre —saludó Yūgi.

Nebet era el estereotipo perfecto de la mujer egipcia. Cabello azabache, largo y lacio, ojos oscuros, piel bronceada y mirada solemne. Atem siempre había pensado que era la imagen que toda reina debería dar.

La mujer alta y esbelta no dudó en mantener la barbilla en alto mientras se dirigía tanto al sacerdote como a la aprendiz.

—No sé qué sucedió exactamente, pero mientras menos tengamos que ver con aquel que se hace llamar Faraón y su gente de Kul Elna, entonces será mejor.

—¡Madre!

Yūgi la regañó. Cualquier comentario como ese podría ser tratado como traición, pero Nebet ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

—Está bien —se apresuró en decir Mahad mientras hacía una leve inclinación —. Estos han sido días duros para mi aprendiz. No deseamos perturbarlos más.

—Gracias.

Atem suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose, pero solo fue por un momento. Llevó una mano a su pecho y arrugó la tela de la ropa entre sus dedos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso?

—Ya puedes salir, Atem. Se han ido.

Alentado por las palabras de Yūgi, Atem se aventuró a salir lentamente. Sus ojos pasearon de Yūgi a Nebet y de Nebet hacia el camino por donde Mahad y su aprendiz habían ido.

Una extraña sensación de querer ir con ellos de pronto lo mareó, pero tan pronto como apareció, se fue, dejando solo un rastro de soledad en su interior.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y la cesta? —preguntó Yūgi de corrido mirándolo de reojo, luego suspiró —. Ellos mencionaron algo sobre hace diez años...

—Estoy bien, luego iré a recoger la cesta.

—Atem...

—¿Qué? —giró enérgicamente hacia su madre. Estaba exaltado, pero sabía que ninguno de ellos debía pagar sus inquietudes.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada por un par de segundos hasta que se tranquilizó. Estaba pensando en algo. Algo que era serio. Atem y Yūgi podían saberlo por las ligeras arrugas que se formaban en su entrecejo.

—Ven conmigo.

Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa. Atem no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

* * *

Mana caminaba unos pasos por delante de Mahad. No podía decir que estaba frustrada, aunque aliviada tampoco era la palabra que buscaba.

—Mana, espera —la llamó Mahad.

Ella giró sobre sus talones.

—Lo viste, ¿no? ¡Era muy parecido!

—Parecido, pero no igual —suspiró buscando las palabras más correctas para el momento —. No puedes correr así. Este lugar es peligroso en algunos sectores. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

No estaba segura de si se refería a que habían hablado sobre correr, o sobre si el lugar era peligroso. Como fuera el caso es ignoró lo que dijo.

—Estaba segura que lo había visto, Maestro —su voz tembló —. Fue tan rápido que yo-...

—Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Los largos brazos de Mahad la rodearon en un reconfortante abrazo fraternal. Mana comprendía que él también había sentido su ausencia durante esos diez años, pero a diferencia de ella, Mahad era alguien que podía esconder muy bien sus sentimientos si así lo quería.

—Estás sudando.

—Tú no eres quién para hablar.

Mana rió intentando alejarse cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Sudor. Correr bajo ese sol haría que cualquiera sudara.

—El chico... estaba seco —pensó en voz alta. Mahad la miró extrañado —. ¡El chico estaba seco! El que yo vi en aquel techo sin duda estaría transpirando, ¿no lo crees?

—Es probable... —Mahad parecía dudoso de aceptar o negar su hipótesis.

Mana no le dio tiempo a continuar. Era consciente que tal vez estaba siendo afectada por la nostalgia y la esperanza, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No, es obvio. Y que este chico se pareciera, ¿de verdad es una coincidencia? Incluso la mujer parecía sospechosa. Quizás-...

Mahad le puso las manos sobre los hombros para silenciarla. Su mirada severa fue lo que la calló.

—No es momento, Mana. Debemos acompañar a la princesa. Nos están esperando al final de la ruta.

Mana lo miró confundida hasta que él suspiró e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha. Entonces lo entendió.

Uno, dos... Más de cinco esparcidos a su alrededor.

Había gente de Kul Elna. Claro... Los estúpidos espías de Bakura.

Mana asintió.

—Solo... si es así, espero que esté a salvo.

Mahad le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con una mano.

—Eso es lo que importa.

Pero si era así, ¿por qué no había vuelto para entonces? ¿Por qué se escondía?

Mana tragó saliva y giró una última vez para ver a la poblada Nebastis, ciudad que se formó poco antes de la caída del Faraón Aknamkanon. Ahora que la esperanza volvía a su ser, volvía acompañada de un terrible presentimiento.

* * *

Atem se quedó sin aliento cuando Nebet le entregó una vieja tela con algunos objetos pequeños dentro. Él no había visto lo que contenía, pero algo en su interior le decía que sabía lo que era.

Alzó la mirada hacia Nebet. Ella no dudó ni por un segundo.

Entonces Atem la abrió.

Piezas doradas cayeron sobre la mesa que estaba entre los tras. Una a una, sin un orden o una forma en concreto.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Yūgi mirando los objetos.

Nebet tomó aire.

—No es que hayas perdido tus recuerdos, Atem. Hace diez años, tú llegaste con nosotros y llegaste con esto. Es tuyo de nacimiento.

—Es mío, dices... —Atem se puso a mover una que otra pieza. Pese a la confusión de Yūgi, para él no era tan increíble la historia que le estaba contando Nebet —. Pero ¿qué es exactamente?

Una vez más hubo un pesado silencio, como si quisiera prestar atención a cualquier movimiento fuera de sus paredes.

—¿Madre? —Yūgi insistió.

Y tras un rápido suspiro, Nebet continuó:

—Es el último artículo del Milenio. Aquel que se perdió en la invasión de hace diez años... Aquel que solamente le puede pertenecer al verdadero Faraón —Nebet lo miró —. Solo te puede pertenecer a ti, Atem.

Entonces el mundo perdió forma y color para Atem. Se sintió mareado. Se apoyó en la mesa. No, no, no, no. No podía ser... Eso no debía ser.

El fuego.

La sangre.

Los gritos.

La traición.

No, no. No debía recordar.

—Espera, espera un momento, madre. ¿Dices que Atem es el Faraón?... ¿No es tu hijo? —preguntó Yūgi sacándolo de aquel torbellino de emociones y memorias tormentosas.

Nebet asintió.

—No lo es, pero sí es tu hermano. Por una parte, al menos.

—¿Eh? —incluso Atem parpadeó confundido.

—Es... una larga historia —volvió a mirarlo antes de acercarse por el lado de la mesa y tomarlo de las manos —. Pero desde que llegaste con nosotros, te hiciste parte de nuestra familia sin importar tus orígenes. Tú, Atem, eres el hijo del Faraón Aknamkanon y la reina Neferu. No sé cómo escapaste, ni por qué los Dioses te enviaron a mí, pero sí sé que este Rompecabezas del Milenio te pertenece.

»Los Dioses te enviaron a mí para que yo pudiera pagar mi deuda con tu madre. Si quieres oír el resto, tendrás que decidir tu camino, Atem. O seguir siendo el hijo de una campesina, o reclamar tus tierras y bienes por derecho.

«No puedes ser dos en uno a la vez.»

Las palabras de su madre... De Nebet golpeaban duro en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras observaba con detenimiento cada pieza del Rompecabezas dorado. Pese a sus sentimientos, Atem sabía que ella tenía razón, pero...

Agitó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Las calles nocturnas en Nebastis eran silenciosas a diferencia de las mañanas, habían decidido pasar el siguiente día ahí debido a lo recientemente sucedido. Sería una larga noche.


	4. III

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Era solo... tan confuso para Atem. Cuando despertó en casa de Nebet diez años atrás nunca pensó que en realidad había llegado a la casa de una ex-concubina del Faraón Aknamkanon.

—Pero es verdad —le había dicho Nebet —, tu madre, Neferu, me ayudó a escapar del palacio cuando tuve la oportunidad. Para ese momento ya estaba embarazada de Yūgi.

»La vida en el palacio no era para mí, aunque sólo fuera una concubina, había que vestir bien, hablar bien, comportarse de la mejor manera... Sabía que la reina también estaba embaraza y que a menos que un montón de sucesos desafortunados ocurrieran, Yūgi jamás sería elegido como heredero —miró a Yūgi —. Tendrías que haber pasado por mucho más que yo solo para convertirte en una moneda de cambio para los buenos tratos con otro reno. Quizá tu vida hubiese sido mucho más cómoda con los beneficios de ser un hijo del Faraón, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice —volvió a Atem —y tú también. Gracias a todo lo que ha sucedido, conoces las realidades de los pueblos, las injusticias y lo mucho que dependemos del buen gobierno. Aknamkanon te eligió como su heredero no solo por ser el hijo de su primera esposa, sino porque vio algo en ti... Algo que todos podemos ver, Atem.

Respiró profundamente. Miraba a las estrellas desde el patio de la casa mientras que, con los dedos, movía las piezas del Rompecabezas.

« _Solamente le puede pertenecer al verdadero Faraón_.»

Una vez más las palabras de Nebet se atoraban en su cabeza. ¿Se suponía que si lo armaba, demostraría que era digno de ser el Faraón? ¿Qué pasaba si no quería ser el Faraón? ¿Si prefería que todo siguiera como estaba?

No quería... No podía perder a su familia dos veces, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué los Dioses le harían eso?

—¿Confundido? —Entonces oyó la voz de Yūgi a sus espaldas. Su hermano salía de la pequeña casa con dos vasos de cerveza de cebada fermentada de pocos días.

Le dio uno y se quedó con el otro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirando al cielo.

Eso le recordó a Atem algo. Sí, había visto las estrellas con Yūgi muchas veces de niños, pero incluso antes de llegar con ellos, ya veía las estrellas con otras dos personas.

Su corazón dolió. Otras dos personas muy importantes y valiosas para él, pero que formaban parte de ese pasado que había dejado de recordar hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Yo... no sé qué hacer —confesó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Hm... —Yūgi jugó con su vaso antes de dejarlo en el suelo, luego abrazó sus rodillas y miró hacia el cielo —. ¿Sabes? Para ser sincero, no entiendo cómo debes estar sintiéndote. Mi madre me acaba de revelar que, aunque en un rango más bajo, también fui hijo de Aknamkanon, pero ciertamente no me afecta tanto desde que esta es la vida que siempre llevé y conocí. En cambio tú, pasaste de ser atendido a atender.

—No es que lo haya querido —lo interrumpió.

—Sí, pero ¿y ahora? —Yūgi lo miró y empezó a hablar más bajo, en un tono mucho más confidencial —. Atem, no puedes huir de la verdad.

Esta vez Atem sacudió la cabeza.

—No es que esté huyendo.

—¿Entonces por qué no enfrentaste a esa chica? —cuestionó su hermano —. ¿Por qué te escondiste?

—Porque...

—La conocías, ¿no es así? Incluso si no recuerdas mucho de tu pasado, tanto a esa chica como al sacerdote que vino después... —se detuvo a tomar aire —. Atem, soy tu hermano, te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —alzó la voz por solo un segundo y luego apretó los labios, y miró el interior de su vaso aún lleno —. No lo entiendes. Yo no quiero volver ahí.

Yūgi lo miró en silencio. Varios segundos pasaron.

—¿Entonces por qué no te deshaces del Rompecabezas?

—¿Qué dices?

Yūgi no era tonto. Sabía lo que estaba diciendo, o por lo menos eso demostraban los determinados ojos con los que lo estaba observando.

—Bótalo. Tíralo al río. Regálaselo a alguien. Si no quieres volver a tu pasado, no lo necesitamos.

Atem frunció el ceño y guardó las piezas doradas en la bolsa de tela, seguidamente se levantó y le devolvió la mirada a Yūgi.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? —empezó a caminar con dirección a uno de los afluentes más cercanos. Yūgi lo siguió de cerca y en silencio —. ¿Que no lo haré?

Los afluentes del río Nilo usualmente servían para transportar a las personas en barcos hacia las zonas más fértiles de Egipto. Cuán hondos eran o qué tipos de animales vivían en ellos variaba de acuerdo a la zona.

El más cercano no estaba a más de diez minutos a pie. Sin embargo entre el silencio, la frustración y la ira, Atem no sintió que pasaban más de tres minutos.

Con la mano que cargaba la pequeña bolsa en alto, Atem esquivó a un par de personas que iban en dirección contraria, e ignoró a los pocos que trabajaban en ese momento de la noche y que lo observaban curiosos por sus actos antes de detenerse al borde del afluente.

Miró sobre su hombro. Yūgi lo seguía acompañando en silencio.

Un silencio que lo retaba.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Llevó el brazo detrás de la cabeza y luego lo movió velozmente hacia delante.

Pero no soltó la bolsa, ni ninguna pieza que estaba dentro. Sus labios temblaron y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Debía soltarla. Tenía que dejarla caer y perderla para siempre.

¡¿Por qué no podía?!

—¡Gugh! —se acuclilló al borde del afluente y escondió la cara entre las rodillas. Era tan frustrante.

Entonces sintió a Yūgi acercarse. Atem no podía mirarlo, o por lo menos no pudo hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra hizo que bajara la bolsa.

—No sé lo que pueda ocurrir, pero si es algo que tienes que hacer para que te sientas tranquilo contigo mismo, entonces yo te ayudaré —prometió.

Atem solo pudo asentir y mirar las piezas en la bolsa. Quizá, sólo quizá, no era tan mala idea completar el Rompecabezas.

Quizá no sería tan malo enfrentar su pasado y reclamar su herencia.

Solo quizá.

* * *

El viaje fue largo y agotador, pero Mana, a pesar de ya estar en su habitación, con las aves de la noche arrullándola y la oscuridad cubriéndola, no podía dormir.

De regreso habían evitado Nebastis, pues ya podían ir por el río principal directamente a la capital, pero eso no la había aliviado en lo absoluto.

Entendía que sería peligroso si estaba equivocada, pero quizás... Solo quizás no lo estaba.

Quería averiguar la verdad. Verla con sus propios ojos y oírla con sus propios oídos.

Podría pedirle a Mahad que la ayudara, o a Isis que hiciera alguna predicción, pero Bakura, tan sagaz como impredecible, siempre estaba al acecho. Observando cada paso de aquellos quienes no le temían.

No podía descuidarse. No mientras no tuviera una prueba concreta. No mientras _él_ todavía corriese peligro.

Con ese pensamiento clavado tanto en su corazón como en su mente, Mana por fin pudo encontrar un poco de paz para dormir.


	5. IV

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Dos horas. Dos horas y media. Cuatro... Mana ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado parada al lado de Mahad mientras escuchaban otra de las aburridas conferencias de Aknadin hacia los campesinos que buscaban algo de paciencia con respecto a los altos impuestos.

—Los Dioses están molestos. La cosecha de este año no fue la mejor —dijo uno de ellos.

—No me importa —contestó Aknadin observándolo con la barbilla en alto, como si lo estudiará.

—¡Pero-...!

—Quiero que le des lo requerido al arrendatario que enviaremos la próxima semana. Sin excusas. ¡El que sigue! —mandó el soberano.

Algunos guardias acompañaron al pobre campesino, que no paraba de pedir tiempo, hacia la salida.

Mana suspiró. Así había sido desde que los Kul Elnianos decidieron usar los recursos egipcios como sustento en lugar de como premio.

Kul Elna no era un país, en lugar de ello podría decirse que era, o fue parte de Egipto en algún momento, sin embargo tras la muerte de los padres de Bakura, quienes guiaban el lugar cual reyes incluso desde antes de la rebelión contra el antiguo Faraón, los nativos de la zona comenzaron a movilizarse siendo los espías y matones del ahora consejero del Faraón. Esto provocó que dejaran de trabajar la misma tierra, que se volvió árida y seca después de unos años sin agua y cuidado. De ese modo, y con la pobre excusa de estar trabajando para el reino, Bakura y sus aliados comenzaron a exigir una paga en comida y cerveza que lograra mantenerlos.

Esto, por supuesto, desequilibró la economía de Egipto cual torre de panes duros. Aunque hasta ahora nadie sabía cómo, o por qué los Kul Elnianos y Aknadin parecían tener una especie de alianza entre sí.

—Te noto aburrida, mi futura esposa —oyó a su lado derecho.

Mana vio a Mahad fruncir el entrecejo. Había oído a Bakura, como probablemente todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Apretando los labios y tragándose la vergüenza, Mana se aguantó el comentario mordaz que estuvo a punto de decir. No podía. En ese momento, bajo la mirada de todos, sobretodo la del Faraón, Bakura tenía la ventaja.

Y él lo sabía.

Evitó mirarlo, pero supo que estaba sonriendo con perversidad, disfrutando de los límites que la regían.

—No te preocupes —continuó —. No falta mucho para que Aknadin los despida a todos. Entonces podremos-...

—No es por interrumpirlo, consejero Real, pero estamos en medio de una sesión importante y parece no estar divirtiendo al Faraón con su... charla —de pronto dijo Mahad observando de soslayo a Bakura. Era más alto que él, por lo que parecía que lo miraba con soberbia, aunque en realidad era la mirada usual de Mahad.

Mana le agradeció en silencio. Bakura chasqueó la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba incomodando a Aknadin.

El Faraón sólo miraba en silencio el innecesario intercambio de palabras.

Aunque eso no desacreditó las palabras de Bakura, pues como dijo, pronto Aknadin había espantado a todos los que vinieron en busca de más tiempo. El asunto era sencillo: paga lo pedido, o perderás tus tierras. De alguna u otra forma los campesinos terminarían perdiendo.

—Gracias por distraer a Bakura —dijo Mana mientras salía al pasillo junto a Mahad.

Mahad asintió, pero un toque de preocupación tiñó su expresión en menos de dos segundos.

—No voy a poder ayudarte siempre —le contestó.

—Pero puedes hacerlo ahora —Mana intentó mostrarle la sonrisa más sincera que tenía en ese momento —. Ya después me ocuparé yo.

—Mana... —ella lo miró. Mahad detuvo su paso e hicieron contacto visual. Estaba serio —, creo que deberías ir a Dióminia, con la princesa Teana. No te tratarían mal y podrías-...

—¿Ella te pidió que me convencieras? —lo interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza —. Solo ha pasado un mes y mi decisión no ha cambiado: no me iré. No dejaré a los que más quiero por culpa de un imbécil.

—Cuida tus palabras, Mana —de pronto, una voz femenina y completamente ajena a su conversación los detuvo.

La mujer que se acercaba desde el otro lado del pasillo era alta y curvilínea, de piel bronceada y una profunda mirada azul. Llevaba un tocado dorado en la cabeza que convinaba con largo vestido de color arena que demostraba su sangre noble y su alto estatus de sacerdotisa.

A su lado y con la misma expresión solemne, un hombre alto y de cuerpo fornido, de piel más morena y cabello negro azabache hasta el cuello. Su ropa era más descubierta que la de Mahad, pero no por ello más indecorosa.

—Isis, Karim —saludó Mahad con una leve inclinación.

Como él, que era considerado el guardián de la Sortija del Milenio, Isis protegía y utilizaba el Collar del Milenio, el que le permitía hacer predicciones y ver partes del futuro cercano; asimismo Karim cuidaba de la Balanza del Milenio.

Apenas deteniéndose a su lado, la sacerdotisa le sonrió a Mana como un saludo cordial justo antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia Mahad.

Le susurró un par de palabras inaudibles para cualquiera que no fuera él, pero que bastaron para que el sacerdote mostrara la expresión más confundida que Mana nunca le había visto mostrar, todo bajo la severa mirada de Karim, que parecía estar vigilando, y un par de segundos después ya estaban continuando su camino como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—¿Maestro? —Mana lo llamó cuando no lo vio reaccionar.

Mahad parpadeó un par de veces al escucharla y luego la miró.

—Sígueme —le ordenó y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede?

Sin obtener una pronta respuesta, Mana se vio obligada a seguirlo para averiguar lo que sucedía. Mahad parecía sorprendido y preocupado, pero sobretodo, Mana pudo notar por conocerlo desde que tenía memoria, un ligero toque de ansiedad.

Ella sabía que sólo había una razón por la que él sacerdote podría ponerse de ese modo, así que ella misma empezó a impacientarse.

Por eso ninguno de los dos notó que alguien los observaba de cerca.

* * *

—¿Lo terminaron?

Nebet estaba sorprendida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? A penas había acabado la temporada.

Yūgi le sonreía y se notaba orgulloso, en cambio Atem parecía aturdido y meditabundo. ¿No había sido demasiado rápido? Nebet tenía entendido que el Rompecabezas era un trabajo muy complicado. Existieron Faraones que habían tardado años en completarlo, a menos que...

Paseó la mirada de Yūgi a Atem y viceversa. No había sido solo uno el que lo había armado.

Agitó la cabeza. No tenía tiempo. Los Dioses decidirían lo que fuera a pasar de ahora en adelante. Miró hacia afuera, más allá de la puerta y las ventanas, luego tomó una profunda respiración.

Tomó el Rompecabezas que descansaba intacto sobre la mesa y se lo entregó a Atem en las manos.

—Esto te pertenece. No lo pierdas.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Mana se encontró en una sala del palacio que casi nunca era utilizada. Estaba vacía y algo empolvada, pero todavía servía para hacer reuniones.

Poco después de haber llegado ella y Mahad, aparecieron Shimon y Shada, antes de la rebelión, Shimon era el guardián de la Llave del Milenio, su labor iba a ser cambiada por el de consejero Real cuando le cedió su puesto de sacerdote a Shada, sin embargo no fue así.

Como una muestra de afecto tras haber trabajado lealmente tantos años, Aknadin le dejó quedarse en el palacio para que educara a alguno de sus próximos herederos.

Por suerte todavía no había ninguno y lo del sacerdote Seto se había quedado como un rumor sin fundamento.

Poco después llegó Karim y ya por último apareció Isis cerrando las enormes puertas tras de sí con el mayor disimulo.

Estando los cinco más Isis paralelamente a los muros de aquella olvidada habitación, no se tardó mucho en sentir la tensión del ambiente.

—No quiero ser impaciente, pero ¿por qué nos has llamado, Isis? —quiso saber Shimon.

—No es un asunto... oficial, ¿no es así? —sospechó Shada mirando a la sacerdotisa con los ojos afilados.

Isis asintió una sola vez.

—Es cierto, no lo es —los grandes ojos de la sacerdotisa pasearon por cada uno de los presentes. El escrutinio no fue discreto, sino más bien quería que supieran que lo estaba haciendo, por lo menos Mana pudo notar eso cuando le tocó su turno.

Isis se tardó unos segundos de más en ella, parecía estar pensando en varias cosas antes de suspirar y volver su atención a todos.

—Los he llamado a todos aquí porque he... descubierto algo.

—Viste algo —dedujo Mahad antes de que pudiera continuar.

—¿Algo importante? ¿Algo que-...? —Mana empezó a ponerse ansiosa, jugueteaba con sus propios dedos y se humedecía los labios constantemente.

Mahad le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

—¿Por qué el Sumó Sacerdote Seto no está aquí? —quiso saber Shimon.

Isis solo respiró hondo.

—Porque para esta información importante necesito que estemos aquí las personas que en este momento son las más preciadas y de confianza para el Faraón.

—Pff... ¿El Faraón? —repitió Mana ganándose la atención de todos —. Si Aknadin nos apreciara no-...

—No me refiero a Aknadin.

Ante la interrupción de Isis, Mana dejó de hablar.

¿No se refería a Aknadin?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Shada.

—Isis, ¿acaso-...? —Mahad no se atrevió a continuar cuando Mana lo miró.

—Existe la vieja historia de que sólo el destinado a ser Faraón podrá armar el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Yo... —Isis se tomó unos segundos bajo la espectante mirada de los presentes —. Para ser sincera, quien me heredó el título de sacerdotisa me dijo que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejara de buscarlo... Al verdadero Faraón.

—Oh, recuerdo a esa mujer —comentó Shimon —. Pero nunca volví a oír de ella desde que dejó el palacio.

—Es cierto —dijo Isis —. Mi maestra no volvió aquí. Creyó que sería peligroso. Poco antes de que me nombraran sacerdotisa, ella dijo haber tenido una visión... Que la leyenda se haría verdad siempre y cuando no dejáramos de tener esperanza...

Mana se estaba hartando. ¿Para qué los habían reunido? ¿Qué era lo que quería decirles?

—Isis, ¿puedes ir al punto? —la interrumpió antes de siquiera darse cuenta. Una vez más, todos la miraron.

Pero a Mana ya no le importó. Estaba cansada de esperar, de tener esperanza. Quería respuestas. Las quería de una vez. Quería verlo de nuevo y en ese momento sentía que estaba tan cerca que casi podía abrazarlo.

No lo había visto desde hacía diez años, ni siquiera sabía si él la recordaba, o si la reconocería, pero Mana sí que lo haría.

—Ayer tuve una visión. Era la rutinaria y entonces... Entonces lo vi —confesó —. Vi el Rompecabezas armado y a alguien sosteniéndolo, pero no aquí. En-...

—Espera —Karim la detuvo —, no podemos tener esta conversación aquí. Cualquiera podría oír.

—¿Siquiera estamos seguros que todos nosotros somos confiables? No habrá ninguna diferencia si lo dice o no —Mana objetó.

—Mana, relájate —intentó tranquilizarla Mahad, pero ella negó y se ubicó en el medio de todos.

—¡No! ¡Estoy cansada de esto! —los miró a cada uno a los ojos —. Puede que ustedes solo lo hayan conocido como el niño Príncipe que iba a ser Faraón. Un chico con el que usualmente jugaban. Pero yo... ¡Él era mi mejor amigo! ¡Casi parte de la familia que nunca tuve! Él... No pudimos hacer nada por él antes, pero ahora sí.

—Mana...

—Ella tiene razón, Mahad —apoyó Shimon —. En cualquier momento lo van a averiguar. Aknadin tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes. Sólo nos queda ir por él nosotros mismos.

Isis suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Después de todo, sabía que eso iba a suceder.

—Nebastis. Las estrellas me guiaron a Nebastis.

Entonces Mana y Mahad jadearon.

No fue solo un «quizás».

—Debemos comenzar a movernos —declaró el guardián de la Sortija del Milenio, luego miró hacia los lados —. Antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Mana rogó que las palabras de Mahad fueran escuchadas. El problema fue que los Dioses parecieron no escucharla.

* * *

 **DarkRose00: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! La verdad es que sí, me gusta ser constante con mis capítulos cuando se trata de algo que ya tengo completamente planeado. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí :)**

 **Cote-Dark: ¡Vaya! Ya te estabas haciendo extrañar XD. Síp. Volví con una nueva historia lista para ser contada y créeme, me encanta cómo la describiste. Demasiado acertado. Sobre Mana y Atem... Hum... Ya no falta nada para que se vuelvan a ver. El asunto es: qué sucederá después de eso. Ahí te dejo la duda :) ¡Gracias por siempre apoyarme!**.

 **ZombieQueen: Bueno, en realidad ya había estado escribiendo otra llamada «La chica del Rompecabezas», pero como ya la terminé, decidí iniciar una nueva después de un tiempo. Gracias por apoyarme y espero verte actualizando pronto también. Por mi parte tengo todo un mes libre antes de que la problemática univesidad empiece, así que de alguna forma te entiendo :)**


	6. V

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Cuando Mahad ingresó a su habitación sin tocar la puerta primero, Mana supo que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué? —se alejó de unos papiros que estaban sobre su cama y se acercó a él con la esperanza de que le explicara algo.

Sin embargo Mahad solo continuó a tomar una bolsa de tela no más grande que su tórax y empezó a guardar cosas al azar en esta.

Cuando Mana menos se dio cuenta, su maestro la había tomado del brazo para guiarla a través de los pasillos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —volvió a preguntar cuando doblaron por segunda vez, luego siguieron de frente.

—No hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Mana no comprendía. Sus pasos resonaron en ecos, ¿en dónde estaban todos?

—¿Qué? ¿Irnos ya? —repitió.

Sin embargo Mahad no la dejó continuar cuando la guió escaleras arriba.

Mana había estado en muchos lugares del palacio, pero muy pocas veces había ido a los pisos superiores, en donde estaban las habitaciones de la familia Real. De hecho, se le hacía extraño que fuera Mahad quien la llevara ahí.

El lugar era poco iluminado y sucio. Casi nadie aparte del Faraón iba hasta ahí.

Por fin se detuvieron. Ambos jadeando.

—Al fin llegan.

Mana se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Shada entre la penumbra. No sólo él, notó cuando Karim y Shimon aparecieron también. Todos con expresiones preocupadas.

—¿Tienen lo necesario? —quiso saber Shimon. Sus ojos pasearon de Mahad a la bolsa y luego a Mana —. ¿Estarán bien?

—Preocúpate más por ti, Shimon. Es su deber encontrar el lugar seguro

Shada asintió.

Mana los miró a cada uno.

—Oigan, ¿qué está pasando? En serio —pidió.

Su maestro tomó una profunda respiración y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Con cuidado, mira por la ventana.

—¿Eh?

Confundida por las palabras, Mana se acercó a la única ventana que pudo encontrar con facilidad. Daba hacia el patio.

Ahí, Aknadin parecía estar dando una conferencia con Bakura a su lado. Un montón de guardias, probablemente la mayoría, los escuchaban atentamente y al final apareció Isis junto a Seto.

—Alguien nos escuchó y delató, quizá un sirviente —explicó Karim dándole un leve jalón para que volviera con ellos.

Mana jadeó.

—Isis no va a decir nada, ¿o sí? Después de pasar por tanto problema para decirnos...

—No puede mentir frente al Ojo del Milenio —le explicó Mahad —. Por eso tenemos que irnos ya.

—¿Pero por qué tanto revuelo? Bakura no querría que se sepa sobre el Rompecabezas.

—Es una táctica —contestó Shada —. Harán que los guardias busquen en otros lados mientras que los Kul Elnianos irán de frente a Nebastis. Seguramente buscarán el Rompecabezas antes que al verdadero Faraón.

—De ese modo no podrá reclamar el trono... ¡Imperdonable!

—Puede que no solo sea eso...

Las palabras de Shimon hicieron a Mana hervir en furia. Sus manos se apretaron en puños y se mordió el labio inferior casi hasta herirse. ¿No planearían matarlo, o sí? Nadie podía ser tan cruel.

 _Excepto Bakura_.

Incluso si a Aknadin le quedaba un poco de pudor o amor por su familia, Bakura no le permitiría tener piedad, mucho menos con toda la gente de Kul Elna presionándolo.

¿Por qué odiaban tanto a la familia de Aknamkanon? Mana hasta ahora no podía saberlo.

—Pero Bakura tiene gente en todos lados... ¿Cómo llegaremos a él antes que ellos? —quiso saber Mana —. Incluso si partimos ahora...

—Ellos no saben en qué parte de Nebastis está exactamente —le respondió Mahad con seguridad —. Isis tampoco lo sabía.

—Por eso ustedes lo encontrarán primero —explicó Shimon —. Shada y yo buscaremos un lugar seguro para que se oculten mientras averiguamos qué hacer.

Mana frunció el entrecejo y miró a Karim. El guardián de la Balanza del Milenio le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello.

—Me quedaré atrás.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es peligroso!

—No podemos dejar sola a Isis. Además, necesitarán aliados dentro del palacio para cuando vuelvan.

Mana se quedó en silencio. No había tiempo para dudar. Tenían que partir de inmediato si querían tener alguna oportunidad.

Sacudió su cabeza. Karim era fuerte.

Fueron dirigidos por Shimon hacia la habitación de la antigua reina, luego atravesaron otra puerta y siguieron un desconocido camino. Mana había escuchado muchas veces sobre los pasajes secretos del palacio, aquellos que sólo los más veteranos conocían, pero aún así fue sorprendida cuando Shada y Karim movieron el pesado pilar a un lado mostrando un pasadizo oscuro y de apariencia interminable.

—Esto... se siente extraño, ¿no? —comentó cuando una fresca brisa le movió el cabello como si la llamara.

—Tenemos que movernos —Mahad dio el primer paso y luego volteó hacia Karim —. Cuida de Isis.

Con esas últimas palabras se zambulló en la infinita penumbra siendo seguido por Shada y Shimon.

A Mana le costó un poco más.

—¿Crees que él utilizó este mismo camino para huir? —preguntó.

Karim le sonrió ligeramente antes de darle un empujón.

Estaba tan cerca de verlo...

 _Solo un poco más... ¡Espérame, por favor!_

* * *

—Sabía que planeaban algo extraño, ¿pero el Rompecabezas del Milenio? Es increíble —comentó Seto.

Isis lo miró.

—Es lo que vi. Si no les interesa, ¿para qué quieren que les diga?

Bakura silvó por lo bajo y no era para menos. Quizá se trataba de la primera vez que la sacerdotisa respondía de manera irrespetuosa a un superior.

Los guardias ya estaban buscando en distintos lugares, preguntando a diferentes personas, esparciendo la maravillosa noticia de que su verdadero gobernante estaba vivo en alguna parte.

Bakura no podía esperar a ver la esperanza desaparecer cuando les dijeran que estaba muerto.

—En cualquier momento podría sacarla de su privilegiado puesto, sacerdotisa —amenazó Aknadin —. Sólo hable de una vez.

Ella suspiró. Era una amenaza vacía, como con el Rompecabezas, los demás objetos milenarios no aceptaban a cualquiera como su dueño, pero alguien como él actual Faraón nunca podría entenderlo.

—Está en Nebastis —contestó a la pregunta que le hicieron una vez que toda la conferencia pública con los guardias terminó.

—¿Específicamente? —cuestionó Seto.

—Imposible de saber.

—Entonces será una buena cacería —Bakura sonrió, para disguste del sumo sacerdote.

—Hablemos afuera, Bakura —ordenó Aknadin.

Tanto el Kul Elniano como el Faraón procedieron a dejar aquel apartado lugar. Isis había sido enviada a su habitación como si fuera una niña más que una prisionera, con la única diferencia de que habían guardias en sus puertas que no la dejarían salir a menos que así fuera ordenado.

Seto se quedó a su lado unos segundos en silencio.

—Hable libremente, sacerdote.

—¿Por qué no me llamaron? —quiso saber.

Isis alzó la vista hacia él. Los afilados ojos de Seto la escrutinaban buscando algún indicio de maldad. Ella exhaló.

Le tocaba explicar algunas cosas.

* * *

Atem empezó a entrar en crisis. El fuego. El caos. Los gritos. Los caballos. Todo se repetía. Todo se estaba repitiendo y él no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Un sentimiento enterrado le dijo que corriera. Que debía esconderse. Pero otro le dijo que no. Que no podía hacerlo.

 _¿Otra vez?,_ esa era la sensación que estaba en su corazón.

—¿Q-... Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Yūgi en voz alta.

A su lado, su hermano tenía los ojos muy abiertos. No era para menos su estupor.

Atem volvió la vista al frente. Apenas habían llegado a Nebastis con la noche alzándose sobre sus cabezas y todo era un caos.

Rápidamente, cuando ambos hermanos escucharon palabras en un dialecto distinto al suyo, se escondieron entre algunos puestos de mercancía que habían sido abandonados.

—Son Kul Elnianos —concluyó Atem al ver a los feroces hombres sobre los caballos atrapando personas y haciéndoles preguntas.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué nos están atacando?!

La confusión de Yūgi era palpable. Los Kul Elnianos podrían ser cualquier cosa. Cualquier sinónimo de salvajismo y brutalidad, pero no atacaban sin razón. Por más que no supieran todavía el porqué invadieron el palacio hacía diez años, nunca habían vuelto a actuar de forma tan... voraz.

 _No, sí hubo una razón,_ se recordó Atem mirando la bolsa de tela que cargaba consigo desde que Nebet los despidió en la mañana.

Luego volvió la vista al caos. Los Kul Elnianos tomaban cosas, gritaban algo a las personas y si no les servía, lo tiraban. No estaban asesinando a nadie, pero todo el daño que estaban haciendo sería irremediable.

 _Imperdonable._

—¡Madre!

De pronto, con la voz de Yūgi teñida en miedo y desesperación, Atem desvió sus pensamientos y concentró la vista hacia donde su hermano estaba mirando.

Nebet era sostenida por uno de los Kul Elnianos mientras que otro la amenazaba con una espada dirigida a su garganta.

Por más calor que hiciera debido a las crecientes flamas, tanto Atem como Yūgi sudaron frío cuando los ojos de Nebet se cruzaron medio-... No, una milésima de segundo con los suyos.

Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.


	7. VI

**Un poco tarde, pero aquí de todas formas. No me salió tan bien como me hubiese gustado, créanme, estuve con un bloqueo infernal, pero espero que ya se me haya pasado.**

 **Sin más, YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Tenían que ayudarla.

Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente, como si estuviera justo en sus oídos. El Rompecabezas del Milenio brilló dentro de su bolsa.

Se le secaba la garganta y sentía el sudor cayendo por su cuello. El fuego. Los caballos. Los gritos. Todo a su alrededor era dolorosamente repetitivo.

Tenían que ayudarla.

Sus pies se movieron solos.

Oyó a Yūgi llamarlo. Intentar detenerlo para analizar bien la situación. Uno, dos... No, fácilmente habían más de veinte Kul Elnianos poniendo Nebastis de cabeza como si no les importara en lo absoluto.

Y es que ese era el caso.

Furia. Estaba molesto. Molesto, asustado y confundido.

¿No podía dejar que todo se repitiera?

Sacudió su dolorida cabeza, en alguna parte su corazón se encontraba igual.

No le importó.

Salió de su escondite olvidando a Yūgi por unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban únicamente enfocados en Nebet y en los dos hombres que la amenazaban en aquel insufrible dialecto.

—¡Habla de una vez! —gritó uno de ellos, el de la espada. Arrastraba las palabras y casi parecía que era otro idioma, pero Atem se las arregló para entenderlo.

—Detengan todo este caos y hablaré —dijo ella.

—Parece que no ves quién está en desventaja aquí, eh...

El de la espada movió el filo peligrosamente. Atem no lo permitiría. Sacó el Rompecabezas y se lo colgó al cuello. Prácticamente no estaba pensando, estaba actuando, pero no le importaba. No en lo absoluto. Era lo que querían, ¿no?

—¡No!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en llamar la atención de todos los tipos de Kul Elna, alguien lo tacleó por su lateral derecho justo cuando iba a salir.

—¡¿Qu-...?! —sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo —. ¡Yūgi!

Pero Yūgi estaba siendo retenido por alguien más. Alguien alto y con una capa oscura.

Se desesperó. No le quitarían también a su hermano.

Empezó a patalear y a golpear. La otra persona hizo fuerza con él, pero ninguno se rindió.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya habían liberado a Nebet? ¿Ahora lo capturaría a él? ¿O a Yūgi?

No, tenía que asegurarse de que por lo menos su hermano estuviera bien. Tenía que soltarse.

—¡Déjame!

Su voz pareció amortiguada, tanto por el esfuerzo como por el demás bullicio que había a los alrededores.

—¡No, espera! ¡Detente, por favor!

Estaba tan molesto y desesperado, pero de alguna forma la voz llegó a sus oídos. Aquella voz que había reconocido algún tiempo atrás.

Lentamente dejó de moverse. La velocidad de su respiración no disminuyó. Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente como el de la persona que estaba sujetándolo de lo brazos sobre el suelo arenoso.

Pero por fin, unos segundos después, ella alzó la cabeza jadeando. La capa que la cubría cayó sobre sus hombros y sus cansados ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre él.

—Príncipe, por favor, es nuestra oportunidad —le rogó. Su indómito cabello castaño flameaba con el viento haciendo que algunos mechones lo golpearan él.

 _¿Príncipe?_

La palabra fluyó dentro de su mente y lo atravesó como si fuera una flecha envenenada.

Pese a todo lo que estaba pasando, pese a que seguía pensando en escapar y ayudar a Yūgi y Nebet... una sola palabra escapó de sus labios sin consentimiento de su cerebro.

—... Mana...

Desconocido, pero familiar. Querido, pero olvidado. Atem no sabía cómo definir el sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento.

Pero no dejó que lo perturbara. Incluso cuando pareció que la chica sobre él iba a sonreír, o a llorar, aprovechó el momento para empujarla y sacársela de encima. Esta vez su objetivo fue el otro encapuchado. Corrió hacia Yūgi y se ubicó frente a él logrando que fuera soltado.

Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos.

—No hay tiempo para espaciarse, Mana.

Atem también reconoció esa voz.

Ella pareció arrepentida y miró hacia el suelo.

—Sí, yo... lo siento.

—Príncipe, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos —volvió a hablar el hombre al quitarse la capa.

Atem retrocedió más y agitó la cabeza. ¿Ellos también lo buscaban?

—No.

Mana pareció confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿No? —avanzó un par de pasos. Él retrocedió más —. Príncipe, ¿qué sucede? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, debemos irnos!

 _Príncipe_. Era esa palabra. Agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro, una y otra vez sin mirar a nadie en especial. Sudó más.

—¿Atem, estás bien? —esta vez fue Yūgi quien le habló y le puso una mano en el brazo.

La sacudió antes de darse cuenta.

Parecía que el espacio a su alrededor se hacía más pequeño. Su respiración no se hacía más lenta, por el contrario sentía que incrementaba la velocidad.

—¿Príncipe?

—¡No! —gritó. No importaba incluso si alguien los oía —. ¡Se están confundiendo de persona!

—¿Eh?

Dio media vuelta. Nebet seguía argumentando con los dos hombres. Él sabía que ella sabía que ambos estaban ahí.

—Tengo-... Tenemos que ayudarla.

—¿Atem?

—Príncipe, escúchanos —la chica se le acercó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y lo sujetó del brazo.

Intentó soltarse. Ella no se lo permitió.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Se están confundiendo de persona! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Basta!

Mana no soltó su brazo, en cambio lo apretó más. Estaba herida, pero no iba a ser débil. Atem la miró a los ojos. No pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Qué? Pero si acabas de-...

Se refería a su nombre. Ese desliz no sería fácilmente solucionado.

Su cerebro buscó una rápida excusa.

—¡Porque lo escuché! ¡Hace días, lo escuché del sacerdote! —señaló a Mahad.

—Príncipe...

—¡Que no-...!

—¡Basta, Atem!

Para sorpresa de todos, Yūgi alzó la voz interrumpiéndolo. Como él, su pecho subía y bajaba de acuerdo a su respiración inestable.

Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano así.

—¿Yūgi?

—¡Estoy harto de oírte hablar así! ¡Solo estás huyendo aun cuando sabíamos que algo así podría suceder! ¡Mamá está en peligro y sólo estás empeorando las cosas! —los ojos amatistas de su hermano se posaron en Mahad y Mana —. ¡Y ustedes tampoco están ayudando! ¡¿De qué oportunidad hablan?! ¡¿Acaso piensan llevarse a Atem así, sin más?! ¡Nuestra madre está en peligro porque-...!

—Porque ella lo eligió así.

Después de mantenerse varios segundos como espectador, Mahad por fin se decidió a hablar. Con la expresión impasible miró a Yūgi y luego a Atem.

La determinación en sus ojos era inquebrantable, él también estaba ahí por una razón.

Atem volvió a intentar quitarse a Mana sacudiendo su brazo, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó al fin.

Mana bajó la vista.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, Yūgi y yo debemos-...!

—¡Por favor, Príncipe, solo escucha! —la voz de Mana fue tan desesperada y sus brazos lo apretaron tan fuerte que no tuvo más opción que dejar de moverse y hacerle caso.

—Nebet fue la que sugirió esto —explicó Mahad.

—¿Eh? —Yūgi boqueó. Quizá más por la familiaridad con la que trataba el nombre de su madre que por la información en sí.

Mana lo miró con algo que parecía ser culpabilidad y lástima. Lo hirió y ofendió. ¡¿Acaso sabía por lo que estaba pasando?!

Luego ella volvió la vista al sacerdote y asintió para que continuara.

* * *

 _—¡Por este camino! —Mana guió apenas bajaron del bote que los había traído._

 _Los halcones mensajeros todavía no habían sido liberados._ _Todavía tenían tiempo._

 _Detrás de ella, Mahad siguió el trayecto que los llevó al mercadillo en primer lugar. Las antorchas estaban siendo encendidas, los comerciantes poco a poco iban guardando sus productos, y nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba punto de acontecer._

 _Llegaron a la casa de adobe. Era pequeña, muy pequeña en comparación al palacio o a los templos, seguramente las habitaciones no eran más grandes que los cuadriláteros que separaban a los caballos, pero parecía que eso no era impedimento para que el Príncipe no hubiese vuelto antes._

 _Mana, pese a todo, sonrió. Ese era su Príncipe. Siempre había sido así._ _Tocaron insistentemente la puerta._ _Pero quien abrió no fue otra que la mujer. Por la expresión que puso, era obvio que sabía ese momento llegaría más temprano que tarde._

 _—Pasen._

 _El sonido de las campanas y las personas gritando desesperadas no se hizo esperar más._

 _Nebet no los hizo entrar más allá. Apenas cerró la puerta, se dio vuelta para encararlos._

 _—Estamos buscando al Príncipe-. .. A Atem._

 _—Lo sé, pero él no está aquí —contestó poniendo las manos en las caderas —y no lo estará hasta que sepa qué está sucediendo._

 _—Señora, el palacio ya sabe que el Príncipe está aquí —explicó Mahad —. Nosotros no somos enemigos._

 _—¿No son sacerdotes, trabajadores del y para el palacio? —ella alzó una ceja._

 _—De acuerdo. Lo somos, pero nuestro deber siempre ha sido proteger al verdadero Faraón._ _—A nuestro verdadero amigo —agregó Mana mirando directamente a Nebet —. Señora, como usted, queremos defender a Atem... y a su hermano._ _Nebet no estaba anonadada en lo absoluto. Parecía que lo había planeado todo desde hacía mucho tiempo._

 _Suspiró._

 _—Así que lo descubrieron..._

 _—No hay otra razón para que sean tan parecidos —aclaró Mahad._ _Sorprendentemente, Nebet le sonrió._

 _—No has cambiado nada, eh, Mahad. Aknamkanon no se equivocó en lo absoluto contigo —aunque el sacerdote estuviera sorprendido, no lo demostró. Sólo esperaron a que continuara._

 _Nebet caminó hacia una ventana cercana y observó hacia afuera. Lo más probable era que viera personas corriendo, o niños llorando. Era un escenario que Mahad y Mana no querían volver a presenciar._

 _—No se detendrán hasta obtener algo —dijo al cabo de unos segundos —. Yūgi y Atem no deben estar muy lejos. Si yo voy, definitivamente aparecerán y entonces ustedes podrán ayudarlo a cumplir con su destino._

 _Mana abrió mucho los ojos._

 _—Imposible. Nunca nos perdonará si dejamos que algo le suceda._

 _—Es la única opción a menos que quieran enfrentarse a todos esos Kul Elnianos y salir victoriosos —Nebet sonrió ante la creciente pesada atmósfera —. Ese chico... todavía tiene mucho más que vivir._

* * *

Las manos de Atem se apretaron en puños.

—¡No podemos dejarla así nada más! —objetó por primera vez encarando a Mana, buscando algún indicio de que esta lo apoyara.

Rápidamente desvió sus ojos a Yūgi.

 _¿Por qué acabo de-...? No importa_.

—Ella lo eligió por sí misma. Nos está dando tiempo.

—Tiempo que se está agotando —agregó Mahad a las palabras de Mana cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al centro.

Una vez más, Nebet estaba siendo interrogada. Parecía que a cada minuto incrementaba la cantidad de Kul Elnianos que querían oírla.

—No. No, no, no y no. ¡Es mi madre, no puedo hacerle esto! —Yūgi giró sobre su eje dispuesto a ir.

Atem estaba preparado para apoyarlo.

Pero Mahad se interpuso.

—Si vas, solo conseguirás que te maten y que la maten.

—¡Pero no estamos haciendo nada más que hablar ahora! ¡Podríamos ayudarla! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que abandonarla?!

 _¿Por qué?,_ Atem se preguntó. No importaba cuánto sentido tuviesen sus palabras, no podían abandonarla así, sin más, ¿o sí?

 _No puede estar pasando otra vez..._

Oyó a Mahad exhalar. Estaba agotado. Mana, por otro lado, no disminuía la fuerza de su agarre por más que él ya había dejado de luchar.

Algo que, de alguna manera, lo reconfortó. Pero ella no le devolvió la mirada.

—Porque nuestro deber es no abandonarlo a usted, Príncipe —dijo Mahad —. A nuestro verdadero Faraón.

Oh, ya lo entendía.

Apretó los labios y miró atrás, hacia Nebet, hacia la madre que lo había cuidado desde que podía recordar.

Ella seguía intercambiando palabras con los Kul Elnianos. ¿La dejarían vivir?

 _Si tan solo no hubiera..._

Sintió que Mana lo soltaba, pero esta vez ya no intentó correr hacia Nebet. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía saber qué debía, o qué podía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

—Ten.

Mana le extendió una capa azul desde la cabeza hasta los pies y se la ató al cuello con agilidad evitando mirarlo. Mahad hizo lo mismo con Yūgi.

—Tenemos que buscar los caballos —anunció Mahad yendo primero.

Mana esperó a que Yūgi y Atem avanzaran.

—Créanme —les dijo desde atrás. Apenas un hilo de voz, como si no quisiera ser escuchada —. Si pudiéramos evitarlo, no tendrían que pasar por todo esto...

Atem la miró y luego volvió a Yūgi. Su hermano todavía parecía dubitativo.

No volteó a ver Nebet. En cambio observó el brillante Rompecabezas.

 _Si tan solo no lo hubiera armado..._

Pero, otra vez, ¿cómo saber, en esas circunstancias, qué era lo correcto y qué no?

Simplemente no lo sabía y no había manera de saberlo.


	8. VII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado a caballo? ¿Toda noche? Tenía calor, probablemente Yūgi también, ambos tenían una capa oscura, atraían el calor.

Notoriamente se dirigían hacia el noreste, cada vez se podían divisar menos y menos agricultores debido a que se alejaban de las zonas fértiles cercanas al río.

—Quizá deberíamos buscar al tío Abasi —sugirió Yūgi a su lado. Tenía ojeras. Como él, le había costado dormir sobre un caballo andante.

—¿Después de tanto viaje se te ocurre eso? —preguntó, aunque ni él mismo sabía si estaba bromeando o no.

Hace una temporada, ellos serían de esos agricultores. Si no hubiese armado el Rompecabezas... Si no hubiese dejado la cesta... Si Mana y Mahad no-...

Apretó las riendas del caballo entre sus manos. Todo era su culpa. Desde el comienzo.

—Esa capa la hizo la reina —oyó a Mana acercándose con su caballo. La miró por debajo de la capucha y de soslayo notó que Yūgi se alejaba un poco —. Bueno, la mandó a hacer... para ti. La reina... te quería mucho. Era una buena madre.

Su pecho dolió por un segundo.

—¿Sí? No sabría decirlo. No la recuerdo de todos modos.

Incluso a él le sorprendió su obligado tono indiferente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Atem levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella se mordía el labio con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia el frente, como si pensara qué decir.

—Tú... no, ¿verdad? —una leve sonrisa, falsa y rota, se asomó en su expresión.

Atem sintió que se le partía el corazón.

Agitó la cabeza. No. No estaba bien. Si era su culpa, también era la de ellos, ¿no? No tenía sentido preocuparse por ella, o por Mahad.

No tenía sentido, pero no podía evitarlo. Así como no podía evitar cuidar del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como pareció que Mana se dio cuenta de su consternación, una sonrisa más brillante que opacó al mismo sol apareció en su rostro.

Atem tragó saliva. No. No debía recordar. No había nadie en su pasado con esa _bella_ expresión ni esa singular familiaridad.

—Pero, ¿sabes?, yo sí la recuerdo. Al Faraón también... y a ti. Incluso si tú no, yo puedo-...

—Mana.

Mahad volteó levemente la cabeza cuando la llamó e hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Mana suspiró antes de avanzar más rápido con su caballo.

* * *

—Estás agobiándolo —la regañó Mahad cuando llegó a su lado.

Mana sonrió. _Como en los viejos tiempos_. Sin embargo pronto negó con la cabeza y borró su sonrisa.

—Está mintiendo —apretó las riendas de su caballo —. No puedo soportar que quiera negar su pasado... Negarnos, maestro.

Mahad la miró antes de suspirar. Por supuesto, a él también le dolía ver cómo el Príncipe se obligaba a mirarlo como un desconocido peligroso, pero...

—Hay pesos que el corazón no quiere soportar, Mana. No puede evitarlo y no podemos obligarlo.

Tomando aire, Mana se forzó calmarse. Mahad tenía tanta razón que se sentía mal por haber mencionado a los antiguos reyes, pero ella tampoco podía evitar esperar alguna clase de reacción por su parte.

Atem era su preciado amigo. Quería que él también hablara sobre los tiempos en los que ambos cabían en un jarrón con una sonrisa en la cara y no con ojos sombríos.

Pero por el momento no sería posible. Por lo menos, parecía que ni ella ni Mahad eran la clave para hacerlo _querer_ recordar todavía.

Por fin llegaron a una especie de pueblo abandonado. Las casas eran viejas y estaban deterioradas, si había gente a los alrededores, probablemente sólo estaban de paso.

Sin embargo, todavía debían ser cuidadosos.

—Uhm... ¿Cómo sabemos a donde ir? —quiso saber Yūgi. Bajo la capa y sobre el caballo, era muy similar a Atem, pero la voz todavía los diferenciaba fácilmente.

—Un momento —Mahad miró hacia el cielo en busca de algo.

Mana alzó una ceja.

—¿Es aquí?

Mahad sonrió.

—Míralo tú misma.

Alzando la cabeza, Mana, Atem y Yūgi pudieron divisar un ave de tamaño mediano volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

Mana rió y se llevó los dedos a los labios.

* * *

El silbido no tardó, sorprendiendo tanto a Atem como a Yūgi.

Esto no fue lo mismo para el ave, que ni bien escuchó el sonido, hizo un movimiento con sus alas y se dirigió prácticamente en picada hacia ella.

Por un momento, y sólo por un momento, Atem estuvo listo para ayudarla. Sin embargo todo rastro de susto se desvaneció cuando la vio sonreír al animal.

El mismo animal gañó con una inconfundible alegría cuando ella acomodó su capa sobre su brazo y dejó que este se posara sobre el mismo.

—¿Un... halcón? —Yūgi demostró su asombro antes que él.

—Es fácil comunicarse con Akiiki de mensajero —Mana sonrió cuando acarició la cabeza del ave rapaz.

—¿Pero no es más fácil que sepan que eres del palacio? —cuestionó Atem.

Ella negó con una sonrisa, pero fue Mahad quien respondió.

—Los del palacio son de otro color y más grandes. Este pequeño hubiese muerto hace años si Mana no lo hubiese encontrado.

—En otras palabras, no es la misma especie que crían, ¿no? —asintieron a la pregunta de Yūgi y luego miraron al ave.

A diferencia de los halcones que usualmente veían, este era blanco-grisáceo, con las plumas rojizas desde la cabeza hasta el cuello.

En sus patas amarillas, un papiro estaba atado con una cuerda delgada. Mahad se acercó con cuidado de no asustarlo y sacó el mensaje.

Lo leyó rápidamente.

—Tenemos que seguir.

—¿Alguien nos está esperando? —la pregunta de Yūgi fue totalmente inocente, pero Atem no pudo evitar sospechar aunque sea un poco.

¿No los iban a entregar, verdad?

No, era imposible.

El halcón alzó vuelo cuando Mana lo instó a irse.

Cuando todos bajaron de sus caballos, él hizo lo mismo. Los animales debían estar tanto o más cansados que ellos.

Mana y Mahad se detuvieron.

—Príncipe, quizá debería saber que-...

Antes de que Mahad pudiera continuar, la puerta de una de esas antiguas casas se abrió de pronto. Un hombre adulto salió primero, luego uno más anciano, aunque con la misma cantidad de energía que el primero.

Cuando Atem lo vio, no hubo fuerza de voluntad que logrará detener los sentimientos en su corazón ni sus rodillas temblorosas.

Familia.

Atem lo reconoció de ese modo, pero sabía que no estaban relacionados por sangre.

—¡Oh, por Ra! ¡Sí estás vivo! —el anciano se acercó prácticamente corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

Se detuvo frente a él y tomó sus manos, luego sonrió y lo abrazó como si no hubiese títulos que los distanciaran.

Atem estaba agobiado. Demasiado para tan pocos segundos. Pero no pudo detener las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos ni a sus brazos que se levantaron para abrazar a Shimon.

Shimon, su tutor.

Por fin habían sentimientos felices en sus recuerdos. En su pasado. Shimon era parte del pasado bueno. Del pasado feliz. No sabía que lo había extrañado tanto... No había querido saberlo.

Aunque quisiera, no podía dejarlo de lado.

Igual que a Mana y Mahad.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —no pudo evitarlo.

No podía detenerse. No podía saber si se disculpaba con Yūgi, o con los demás.

—Lo sé...

Más lágrimas. Más llanto.

El pasado bueno lo llevaba al pasado malo. No podía olvidar el pasado malo sin dejar atrás el pasado bueno. No podía recordar el pasado bueno sin recordar el pasado malo.

No quería recordar, pero no quería olvidar.

Mana le sonrió. Ella sabía, ¿no? Ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Ella siempre sabía.

¿Pero entonces por qué no quería acordarse de ella? Quería hacerlo. Podía hacerlo. Pero era tan doloroso...

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando en los hombros de Shimon. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie lo interrumpió.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban dentro de la casa en la que se ocultarían.

—Entonces —dijo Yūgi sirviendo algo para comer y tomar —, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? Mi madre-...

—Ella estará bien —lo interrumpió Shada. Habían contado la historia desde todos los puntos de vista posible —. Mientras sea de utilidad, no la matarán.

—Lo mismo con Karim e Isis.

—No habrá problema. Nuestro verdadero Faraón está aquí ahora. Tenemos eso de nuestro lado —positivo como siempre, Shimon sonrió a Atem.

Atem se encontró conflictuado.

Todavía no se encontraba a gusto con la idea de gobernar. Todavía veía y oía claramente el caos de hacía diez años como el de hace un día.

Todavía seguía sintiendo que era su culpa.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, quería venganza. Venganza por su verdaderos padres, por Egipto, por Nebet y Yūgi que se vieron arrastrados a ese problema.

—Necesito... —llamó la atención de todos con solo una palabra. Aterrador. Todos lo miraron —. Lo siento, necesito descansar.

—Claro —Mana le sonrió.

—Yo también... Uhm... Voy contigo —dijo Yūgi.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo siendo guiados por Shada, que conocía cada rincón de la casa.

Era un habitación tan pequeña que apenas cabía una persona, pero Atem no se encontraba con ganas de separarse de su único familiar de sangre por el momento.

Shada se disculpó por el estado de la habitación, y tras eso cerró la puerta para poder retirarse. Solo pudo sentarse sobre la tela que simulaba ser una cama.

—Lo siento —esta vez sí le habló directamente Yūgi —. Te has visto metido en todo esto por mi culpa. No debí armar el Rompecabezas. Incluso mamá-...

—No, Atem —Yūgi le sonrió y se sentó a su lado para ponerle una mano en el hombro —. Te lo dije antes: soy tu hermano. Te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites.

Atem sonrió como pudo.

* * *

No hubo más planes después de que Atem y Yūgi se fueran. Podían ser jóvenes, pero todos dicidieron respetar su participación en la toma de decisiones.

La casa no era grande, por eso las únicas tres habitaciones, que ni siquiera eran habitaciones como tal, fueron repartidas entre los seis. Por supuesto, podrían haber utilizado otra de las casas abandonadas, estaban tan lejos de las zonas concurridas y de las fértiles que era difícil que algún Kul elniano los viera, sin embargo prefirieron mantener la discreción.

—Todavía no hay nada seguro, ¿no? —Mana preguntó.

Su maestro negó.

—Aunque seamos fuertes, en la guerra, Mayormente la cantidad importa mucho sobre la calidad. No podemos enfrentar a un ejército completo solo como estamos ahora.

Mana miró al suelo.

—Entonces... ¿Qué tal viajar directamente a Dióminia? —sugirió y cuando Mahad la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, ella continuó: —. La princesa nos apoyará. Estoy segura. Podemos refugiarnos ahí e intentar convencer a los reyes de prestarnos a su ejército. Teana me dijo que a ellos no les termina de agradar Aknadin. Puede ser nuestra oportunidad... El único problema es-...

—Que el Príncipe todavía no decide qué hacer —Mahad la interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa y le puso una mano en la cabeza —. Pero creo que tú puedes convencerlo.

Mana frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Yo? Reaccionó mejor con Shimon que conmigo, ¿no?

—Pero tú eres tú —empezó a buscar un lugar para dormir. Tanto él como Mana se estaban quedando en la sala del principio —. ¿Acaso no lo convencías de saltarse sus clases?

—¿No que no debo agobiarlo?

—Háblale sobre ustedes dos. Nada más.

La mirada de Mahad era nostálgica. Recordaba a los dos niños a los que siempre mandaban a buscar. Una sonrisa se asomó en Mana.

«Tú eres tú.» nunca mejor expresado.


	9. VIII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

No había manera en la que no quisiera obtener justicia... o venganza, como mejor sonara.

Aunque se la había pasado casi toda la noche pensándolo, esa era la única respuesta a la que podía llegar. El único objetivo. La única meta.

Sin embargo el camino estaba lleno de contras. ¿Qué pasaría si los atrapaban? En serio dudaba sobre negociar con su propia vida.

De nacimiento, Atem era rey. El gobernante de Egipto. Pero se había criado muy distinto a uno. Se vestía sólo, no lo vestían. Sabía hacer labores manuales, trabajar en los campos y tratar con personas de igual a igual. Aunque hubiese tenido ascendencia divina, Atem sabía que de ninguna forma seguía con él.

Había salido por la ventana de aquella vieja habitación porque no encontraba el valor suficiente de encarar a los demás. No encontraba más soluciones que problemas. Podría expresar sus dudas y sus miedos, hablarlo con Shimon, Mana, o Mahad, personas acostumbradas al palacio, sabía que podía abandonarlo todo e irse muy lejos...

Pero ¿y entonces qué? ¿Nebet? ¿Los sacerdotes amigos de Mahad? ¿Egipto mismo?

Ni siquiera podía pelear dignamente con espadas, o convocar poderes mágicos de su heka. Atem quería hacerlo, quería intentarlo, ¿pero cómo iniciar cuando parecía que todos estaban ya un paso por delante? ¿Cuando parecía que todos avanzaban y uno mismo se quedaba atrás por temor?

—Estás aquí...

La suave voz de Mana se oyó a unos metros de distancia. No se molestó en girar, pues sabía que ella se estaba acercando.

Su ropa no era la misma que la del día anterior. Estaba más limpia, sin embargo era muy similar. Ella se sentó a su lado, no muy lejos de todos, pero lo suficiente como para que se sintiera privado.

—Las partes de oro llamarán la atención a donde sea que vayas —le dijo. Era algo que había aprendido desde pequeño: lujo significa poder —. Sobretodo ese rubí.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero no me lo voy a quitar —contestó. Hubo varios segundos de silencio, mientras oían a Yūgi y al resto conversar, antes de que volviera a hablar —. He... hablado con Mahad. Creemos que podríamos viajar a Dióminia... De hecho, es la única oportunidad que tenemos.

—Entonces podríamos hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me estás entendiendo —buscó su mirada —. Sé que no estás preparado para ser Faraón, pero si ese es el camino que escoges, entonces esta es tu primera gran decisión.

—Si escojo, huh...

Silencio otra vez.

Era incómodo y agradable al mismo tiempo. Para ser sincero, la única presencia de Mana le daba cierta sensación de relajación que no debería tener.

Lentamente, Mana se movió desde su lado para arrodillarse frente a él. Encontró su mirada mientras se acomodaba, y no la alejó en ningún momento mientras continuaba a decir:

—Todo este tiempo, Príncipe, hemos estado sobreviviendo... Mahad, Shimon, yo... Todos hemos estado sobreviviendo por el futuro de Egipto. Para ser sincera, aunque yo no pensaba en ti como alguien a quien alguna vez conocí, no es como si esperaba que de pronto aparecieses. Me sentí tan extraña cuando conocí a Yūgi... —sus labios temblaron cuando tomó sus manos entre las suyas —. Y entonces Isis nos dijo... Nos dijo que estabas vivo, en alguna parte de Nebastis y yo supe que eras tú al que había seguido aquel día...

Tratando de ignorar los sentimientos confusos en su pecho, Atem se soltó.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

—Príncipe, no esperábamos que aparecieras, sabemos que no podemos poner de pronto tanto peso sobre tus hombros, pero es por eso que todos estamos aquí, contigo.

—¿Y eso para qué? —cuestionó —. Lamento decirte que tus palabras no me sirven. Mi madre, la persona que me crió está en peligro. El pueblo en el que crecí ha sido destruido... ¡Gente que ni siquiera sabía que conocía y que me importaba están siendo torturados por información, ¿o no?! ¡Todo por este maldito Rompecabezas! ¡No debí armarlo! ¡¿De qué sirve que yo sea el Faraón si no puedo hacerlo bien, eh?!

—Príncipe... —ella intentó calmarlo.

—¡No me llames así!

Antes de darse cuenta, Atem se había levantado y se movía de un lado al otro como si fuera un león enjaulado. Respiraba furiosamente, veía todo rojo.

—¡Dicen que no pueden poner tanto peso sobre mis hombros, pero aún así esperan que yo tome la decisión final! ¡¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser Faraón?!

* * *

Mana sabía que no podía decirle que entonces todo lo que habían hecho hasta el momento era en vano. Ni podía empatizar con Atem si él no dejaba que ella lo intentara.

Pero si había algo que definitivamente debía hacerlo entender era que-...

—Entonces apoyaremos tu decisión.

La decisión que, estaba segura, sería la correcta.

Los ojos en llamas de su querido amigo la observaron como si no pudiese creerle.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, o tu responsabilidad. Cualquier camino que decidas seguir, incluso si es dejar Egipto por el bien de tu nueva familia, entonces te apoyaremos. Te ayudaremos si es necesario —dio unos pasos dubitativos hacia él, y al ver que no reaccionaba mal, terminó acortando la distancia hasta volver a tomar sus manos —, pero Príncipe, no olvides que siempre hemos estado aquí para ti. Hagas lo que tengas que hacer.

Él negó con la cabeza. Una y otra vez.

—No sé qué es lo que esperan de mí. Quiero justicia también, pero... Pero no puedo ser Faraón, Mana.

—Príncipe, naciste para serlo, pero fuiste criado de otra forma —le sonrió —y quizás eso fue lo mejor.

* * *

Atem no tenía manera de demostrar que Mana le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no tenía dudas ante la mirada que le daba y lo fuerte que apretaba sus dedos con los suyos: ella sabía qué elegiría.

¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que no huiría?

Los recuerdos de sus padres estaban ahora frescos en su mente. ¿Quizá era por eso?

—La Princesa de Dióminia es una buena amiga mía... Cuando la veas, de seguro —por alguna razón ella no continuó lo que iba a decir, solo agitó la cabeza y sonrió, no sin antes tragar saliva —. Te he extrañado tanto... Por lo menos en mí y Mahad siempre tendrás aliados.

Lo abrazó. Sus brazos lo rodearon, pero él no respondió. Si ignoraba el sentimiento de soledad, entonces podía decir claramente que él ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

Y así se mentiría a sí mismo. A ella, a Mahad, a Shimon... Aún en los confusos recuerdos de su alma rota, ellos seguían ahí.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo todavía. Decirlo lo haría más real. Decirlo haría que estuviera más cerca de aquello a lo que le temía: volver al palacio.

Un palacio que no significaba nada bueno para su corazón.

* * *

Shimon y Shada tomarían un camino distinto cuando llegaran al puerto más confiable. La razón era sencilla: buscarían gente.

Mientras que ellos ya tenían listos a los caballos para comenzar su nueva travesía.

—¿En dónde queda Dióminia? —quiso saber Yūgi.

—Más al norte —contestó Mahad.

—Será un viaje agotador, le deseo la mejor de las suertes, príncipe. Cuando vuelva, le aseguro que un ejército lo estará esperando —prometió Shimon acomodando sus ropas.

Tanto él como Shada parecían simples aldeanos. Era gracias a un hechizo que podían ocultar su heka.

Atem sólo pudo asentir antes de ponerse la capucha. No sabía qué esperar.

—Entonces vamos.

El viaje hacia lo que era suyo recién estaba empezando.


	10. IX

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

—¡No hay manera en la que se hayan desvanecido! —vociferó Bakura golpeando la pared de granito y otras aleaciones con un puño.

Frente a él, y encerrada tras las rejas de las mazmorras, estaba una inquebrantable Isis. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con burla, mas lo camufló con paciencia y seriedad.

—Deben haber empezado a movilizarse. No hay otro modo —comentó Aknadin con el entrecejo fruncido —. Pero ¿a dónde?

—Si me lo permite, mi señor —Seto habló —. Yo pienso que han de estar escondidos en los lugares a los que el río no llega.

—¡Sería suicidio!

—Lo dudo. Tienen a más de un mago entre ellos. De alguna forma se las arreglarían. De todas formas, las búsquedas no debe detenerse.

Bakura rodó los ojos, luego las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron.

—Y llamen al verdugo. Quizá los demás prisioneros tengan algo que aportar.

Isis tragó saliva. No por ella, pero sí por Karim y por la mujer que habían traído desde Nebastis. Un sirviente le había comentado que tenía cercanía con el Príncipe. ¿Debería decir alguna mentira para distraerlos? Pero el riesgo sería mucho. Tanto para ella como para los otros.

Rezó en silencio a los Dioses. Esperaba que pudieran soportarlo.

—Si ellos tuvieran algo que decir, ya lo habrían hecho. No perdamos más tiempo.

—Concuerdo con Seto —el Faraón asintió —. Bakura, contacta a tus hombres lo antes posible.

—Tsk.

Chasqueando la lengua, el vil hombre aceptó prontamente y salió en busca de los mensajeros. Por otro lado, Aknadin dio media vuelta, no sin antes encargarle a los guardias que la vigilaran.

Seto le dio una última mirada y empezó a caminar. Ella asintió una sola vez, ya sea como agradecimiento, o como una despedida silenciosa. Sea como fuere, él no la vio.

Su papel todavía no había iniciado.

* * *

 _La noche era oscura, fría y tenebrosa. Las calles estaban pobladas de desconocidos. Debía... Tenía que pedir ayuda, ¿pero a quién? Ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba._

 _Empezó a caminar entre las personas, algunos lo miraban con desconcierto, otros con curiosidad, pero ninguno se acercó._

 _Y luego oyó el relincho de un caballo._

 _—¡Cuidado!_

Abrió sus ojos. Respiraba agitado y el corazón le latía muy rápido.

—¿Está bien, príncipe?

En seguida, la preocupada voz de Mahad se oyó en el lugar. Él estaba del otro lado del barco, con Mana hecha un ovillo a su lado.

Yūgi, a su lado, se removió.

—Hacía tiempo que no tenías pesadillas, hermano —comentó con voz adormilada y reacomodando su capa.

La embarcación se movía de un lado al otro causando una extraña sensación en el ambiente. De algún modo, Mahad había conseguido unos puestos en aquel navío con dirección a Dióminia, las aguas estaban en calma y la noche se había hecho paso sobre sus cabezas. Las estrellas y las antorchas alumbraban ligeramente los rostros de los demás.

—Sí, yo... Creo que estaba recordando la noche en la que salí por primera vez del palacio.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos una vez más, pero sabía que no iba a poder dormir otra vez.

—Llegaremos a Dióminia al amanecer —informó el hombre que dirigía. No había hecho problemas cuando se cruzó con ellos y tampoco parecía muy curioso con sus acciones, pero igual le dirigió una mirada a Mahad cuando comentó: —. Es extraño que sacerdotes salgan del reino.

El sacerdote ni se inmutó.

—Asuntos del Faraón. Me indicó que fuera lo más discreto posible.

Si el hombre tenía algún otro comentario, no lo dijo en voz alta, en cambio asintió.

—Entendido.

El silencio, sólo siendo interrumpido por el frío viento y las leves olas chocando con el barco, reinó por varios minutos más. Atem quería volver a dormir, pero el simple hecho de pensar en los sueños que no tenía desde hacía años lo hacía volver a abrir los ojos.

—¿No puede dormir? —preguntó Mahad.

Atem lo miró.

—Tú ni lo intentas.

Mahad sonrió ligeramente y acarició la cabeza de Mana a su lado. Ella emitió un sonido y, como un gato, ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos mientras se acomodaba. Atem podía sentir la calidez que emanaba del lazo que unía a ambos magos.

No pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pero tan pronto como apareció ese sentimiento, se esfumó en el aire junto a sus ganas de dormir.

—Alguien tiene que vigilar —contestó Mahad —. Y Mana no lo hará hasta que el sol aparezca.

—¿Cómo es Dióminia? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Mahad no respondió al instante, pero miró al cielo cuando dijo:

—Es pequeño. Un país al norte, en el medio del mar y antes de llegar a Hitita.

—Si es pequeño, ¿por qué hay interés en ese reino? ¿Egipto no podría invadirlo y tomar posesión de sus bienes?

Mahad suspiró y sonrió.

—Su padre, el anterior Aknamkanon, pensó lo mismo alguna vez.

Atem se sintió curioso de pronto. ¿Estaba pensando como su padre? Pero entonces, ¿qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

—¿Y qué pasó?

—¿Quiere saber? —pese a que estaba reacio, su cabeza asintió antes de siquiera pensarlo. Mahad soltó una risilla grave —. Se enamoró.

Uno, dos... ¿Cuántos segundos le tomó analizar esa respuesta?

—¿Se enamoró? ¿Cómo? ¿De otra mujer aparte de la reina-... Mi madre? ¿Cuántas esposas tenía?

Mana gruñó en medio de su sueño.

—Quizá —ella bostezó —. Quizá lo averigüe cuando lleguemos, Príncipe.

—Ahora cállate y deja al resto del mundo dormir —apoyó Yūgi arrastrando las palabras.

Una vez más, Mahad rió. Quiso ocultarlo, pero el temblar de sus hombros lo delató. Si Atem se había emocionado aunque sea un poco, ahora se sentía cohibido.

—Su curiosidad... —oyó decir a Mahad, por lo que alzó la mirada —. Sigue siendo tan curioso como cuando era niño.

La mirada de Mahad era... cálida. Similar a cuando miraba a Mana.

No había cambiado. Fue el mensaje tácito que Atem entendió, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba feliz de haberlo recibido.

Se preguntaba qué clase de persona había sido su padre... como hombre y como Faraón. Si él sería del mismo tipo...

Inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a Mana.

¿Qué estaba esperando?

Sintió a Yūgi apretar su brazo y lo supo: por ahora solo importaba que fuera él mismo y tenía los medios necesarios para nunca olvidarlo.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Atem abrió los ojos, el sol ya golpeaba fuertemente su rostro así como distintas voces rondaban por sus oídos.

—¿Ya estás despierto, Príncipe? —Mana se arrodilló a su lado. En donde antes estaba Yūgi, ahora solo se encontraba la capa abandonada.

—Hm... ¿Ya llegamos?

Mana sonrió y lo jaló del brazo.

—Ve tú mismo.

Trastabillando e intentando mantener el equilibrio en el barco movido por el agua, Atem alzó la vista para encontrarse con un enorme pueblo lleno de comerciantes y familias.

El idioma que hablaban se parecía mucho a uno de los dialectos que recordaba haber oído, aunque todavía habían unas cuantas palabras que no podía distinguir, en general comprendía lo que decían.

Era tan... pacífico. Era un hecho que ni siquiera sé imaginaban que cruzando el mar estaba a punto de haber una guerra civil.

Mana tomó la capa de Yūgi, se colocó la que era suya y lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

—Vamos con Mahad y Yūgi.

Ni bien bajaron de la embarcación, no fue difícil encontrar a los otros dos a un lado del camino. Ambos conversaban con una pareja, aunque más bien era Mahad quien parecía dirigir el trato.

Se iba a acercar, pero Mana lo detuvo y le guiñó un ojo.

—Espera un rato.

—¿Eh?

Hizo lo pedido y después de unos segundos vio a Mahad y a su hermano hacer una leve reverencia.

Esta vez él y Mana sí avanzaron.

Yūgi sonrió al verlos.

—Ya tenemos movilidad —señaló hacia un lugar con el pulgar.

Un bello semental atado a un carruaje algo viejo se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Mahad es muy bueno negociando! —Mana festejó acercándose al caballo.

—¿Qué les ofreciste a cambio? —quiso saber.

Mahad suspiró.

—Solo eran viejos conocidos. Por ahora, sigamos el camino.

Desviando su pregunta, Mahad les pidió a él y a Yūgi que ingresaran en la parte trasera del carruaje, mientras que Mana y Mahad irían adelante dirigiendo.

Era más factible debido a que ambos eran caras conocidas para la princesa, pero Atem no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo.

Al final, Mana sonrió.

—Relájate. Estoy segura de que la princesa nos apoyará en esto.

Pero ¿qué era "esto"? Atem todavía no estaba muy seguro.

—¿Cómo es ella? La princesa, quiero decir.

Mana se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Es la persona más hermosa y amable que podrás conocer —rió un poco —. Lo sabrás cuando la veas.

Atem no le tomó importancia a las palabras de Mana en un principio. De hecho, era cierto, si alguien ve a una princesa, de algún modo u otro va a saber que es una princesa. Su comportamiento, su vestuario, su ética...

Sin embargo, cuando todos llegaron a las puertas del palacio —que era pequeño comparado al de Egipto —y los guardias lo recibieron, Atem supo de inmediato el porqué de las palabras de Mana.

La mujer que se presentó primero para recibirlos tenía el cabello largo y lacio hasta los hombros, de ojos oscuros como el vino y piel bronceada como besada por el sol.

Apenas cruzaron miradas, cuando él bajó del viejo carruaje, ella se llevó las manos a la boca e inhaló en sorpresa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejando de lado a los guardias que intentaron detenerla, Teana lo rodeó en un abrazo improvisado, pero reconfortante.

—No sabía qué esperar del mensaje que enviaron —se separó y lo miró a los ojos. Estudió cada facción de su rostro como él hizo con el suyo y entonces lo volvió a abrazar —. De verdad eres tú... De verdad...

 _Teana._

No había manera de confundir los hechos. Había algo que los unía más allá que los conocidos en común.

Ella era su prometida. Lo había sido en algún momento. Lo sabía de algún modo.

Frunció el entrecejo en realización.

Entonces, ¿en dónde quedaba Mana?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su amiga de la infancia. Ella sonreía, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

No, ¿por qué estaba pensando en Mana?

Ahora entendía algo más de sí mismo.


	11. X

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

¿En dónde quedaba Mana? Esa pregunta se quedó estancada en su cabeza aun cuando ya habían entrado al palacio y estaban sentados cara a cara con la Princesa en una especie de vestíbulo.

Quienes habían estado hablando hasta ese momento eran Mahad y Mana, dando un resumen de todo lo que había sucedido y de lo que probablemente estaba a punto de suceder.

Al final, Teana asintió.

—Comprendo lo que dicen.

—Entonces, ¿ayudarás? —Mana se inquietó.

Teana le sonrió a Mana, pero lo miró a él cuando comenzó a decir:

—Me gustaría hacerlo, pero yo sola no puedo movilizar a un ejército, que destinado a la protección de mi reino, para la guerra de otro.

—No pedimos que sea toda tu gente —aportó Mahad —. Ni siquiera tienen que ser soldados.

—¿Eh? —la princesa pareció confundida.

—Uhm... Los sacerdotes Shada y Shimon están buscando apoyo en Egipto mismo —incluso Yūgi empezó a participar. Atem se sentía tan fuera de lugar —. Y estoy seguro de que mi madre, el sacerdote Karim y la sacerdotisa Isis están haciendo algo desde donde sea que estén.

—Así que... ¡Por favor, princesa! —Mana insistió —. No sabemos a quién más pedir ayuda. Tú dijiste que-...

Teana alzó una mano y Mana se detuvo. De hecho, fue un acto tan solemne y llamativo que fue imposible que no le prestaran atención.

Atem se preguntaba si, de haber sido criado de la misma manera, él podría hacer lo mismo. Mirar sus propias manos, mientras escuchaba discusiones políticas, sin duda no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—No me malentiendan, por favor —dijo, entonces, la princesa —. No es que no quiera ayudar. No puedo. Mis padres son los reyes, no yo. Además-...

—Entonces aboga por nosotros, Teana.

Todos los pares de ojos lo miraron sorprendidos. Él mismo lo estaba. Pero quedándose en silencio no iba a resolver nada. Quería liberar a Nebet, ayudar a Mahad y Mana, vengar a sus verdaderos padres... Obtener el reino sería una consecuencia con la que tendría que vivir, estando preparado o no, Atem simplemente no podía quedarse callado y aceptar todo lo que viniera sin aportar nada a cambio.

Él era el dueño legítimo del Rompecabezas.

El verdadero Faraón.

Tenía que demostrarlo.

Aun cuando tuviera que dejar de lado sus sentimientos más profundos.

—Aboga por nosotros frente a tus padres, princesa Teana.

—Príncipe Atem...

La miró a los ojos, pero el sonido de pasos firmes y puertas abriéndose los interrumpieron.

—Espera, Teana-...

—¡Su majestad!

Tan pronto como aquella voz hizo eco en el lugar, tanto Mahad como Mana saltaron de sus asientos y se arrodillan con respeto.

A penas un segundo después, Yūgi hizo lo mismo, dándose cuenta de frente a quiénes estaban.

El rey y la reina de Dióminia habían ingresado a la habitación.

Sin embargo él no se arrodilló. Muy en el fondo de sus recuerdos, algo le decía que un Faraón jamás debía agachar la cabeza frente a alguien más.

—Oímos de los criados que habían visitas —comentó la mujer de elegante porte, hacia Teana —. No pensé que se tratase de la realeza de Egipto.

—¡Madre!

—Mahad, Mana, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos aquí.

—Así es, Su Majestad, perdone la intromisión —saludó el sacerdote, aún sin levantarse. Mana asintió.

Entonces, la afilada mirada del rey se posó en él. Atem mentiría si dijera que no se sintió intimidado por tanta... majestuosidad.

Pero mantuvo la mirada, con los hombros firmes y la barbilla en alto, como su padre, Aknamkanon, alguna vez le había enseñado.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el Rey pareció notarlo.

—Por los Dioses, mis ojos me están engañando, ¿o acaso...?

—No, padre —Teana se acercó con pasos decididos y se ubicó a su lado —. Es él. El hijo de tu mejor amigo —luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia Yūgi —. O los hijos, debería decir.

Tan sorprendidos como estaban, los reyes de Dióminia miraron hacia la tercera persona arrodillada. Por sus miradas, Atem podía decir claramente que estaban anonadados.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta. Incluso los guardias no sabían qué hacer.

—Levanten la cabeza. Todos, continuaremos esto de manera oficial en la sala Real.

Justo cuando Mana y Mahad alzaron la vista, el Rey y la Reina dieron media vuelta y regresaron por donde vinieron. Yūgi, por otro lado, tardó un poco más en ponerse al día.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó.

Teana suspiró y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Querían la atención de los reyes... —miró por el pasadizo —. Pues ya la tienen.

Atem tragó saliva cuando todos empezaron a ir por delante de él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Rogar? ¿Ordenar?

Sintió un leve empujón en su espalda. Mana le sonrió.

—Solo di la verdad. Sé tú mismo, Príncipe.

—Mana...

No supo por qué, pero sus ojos verdes, llenos de afecto y cariño, lo ayudaron.

—Sé que es difícil. No perdamos la fe todavía —apoyó Mahad.

No perder la fe todavía. Atem se rió mentalmente de sí mismo. Recién comenzaba a saber lo que tenía que hacer, a envaletonarse por ello, no iba a perderla tan fácilmente.

Asintió.

—Vamos.

* * *

—Entiendo sobre la inminente guerra civil en Egipto, pero ¿por qué mi gente debería sacrificarse? —cuestionó el rey mirándolos desde lo alto de su trono —. ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos, cuando Egipto no parece tener verdaderos problemas? ¿Por qué no entregar el Rompecabezas y terminar con esto de una vez? Todo sería más sencillo.

La sala real era grande y bien decorada, en cada columna que sostenía al techo había un guardia, los criados esperaban pacientemente las órdenes desde la puerta, y los tres tronos; uno para el rey, otro para la reina y el último para la princesa, estaban en fila frente a ellos.

Mahad, Mana y Yūgi se habían detenido a un paso de él, por lo que era Atem quien ahora encaraba a los soberanos de Dióminia.

Tomó aire.

—Porque para el resto, Egipto puede no tener problemas, pero la realidad es otra. Estos diez años he estado viviendo como cualquier campesino. He trabajado y he sido testigo de las injusticias del actual Faraón, si es que se le puede llamar así. Los recursos, las ganancias, el 80%, si no más, va hacia las personas del abandonado pueblo de Kul Elna. Mi gente se muere de hambre, la mujer que me cuidó probablemente está siendo torturada, mis padres fueron asesinados... Sí, todo eso causó este Rompecabezas, pero... —alzó la vista del objeto milenario hacia los reyes —. Pero es por eso que debo ser yo quien solucione este problema. Me salvaron, más de una vez, es momento de que yo devuelva ese favor al pueblo que mi padre hizo crecer.

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero por un momento, sólo por un segundo, el rey pareció interesado.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que debes ser tú, y no el chico que es tu hermano de sangre?

Atem negó.

—Yūgi es mi hermano, sí, pero él no tiene el conocimiento que mi padre me dejó. Que, aunque pocos, sé que todavía están en mi mente y alma.

—Entonces demuéstralo —la reina se levantó de su asiento —. Demuestra los conocimientos que tu padre te dejó.

—¿Eh?

—Ten un duelo con el rey.

Mahad, por muy respetuoso que se mostraba, de pronto dejó su puesto para ponerse al frente de él.

Mana, por otro lado se ubicó a su lado y Yūgi a su espalda.

—¡Un momento, el príncipe no ha tenido el entrenamiento adecuado! ¡Su poder innato, junto al Rompecabezas del Milenio, podría-...!

—Respire tranquilo, Sacerdote Mahad —lo interrumpió el rey con una mano en alto y una mirada serena —. Sé lo peligrosa que es la magia. Yo pido un simple duelo de espadas.

—¿De espadas? —se le escapó a Yūgi. Atem comprendía su confusión, no había tocado nunca una espada de verdad.

—Si es como el príncipe dice, entonces recordarás aunque sea las posturas básicas que mi buen amigo Aknamkanon te enseñó cuando eras un infante —el rey se levantó de su trono, al instante dos criadas aparecieron para quitarle la capa —. Vamos a comprobarlo.

Atem tragó saliva cuando sintió la cálida mano de Mana apoyarse en su brazo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Por qué espadas y no magia?

—Lleven ropa nueva a la habitación del Príncipe —ordenó Teana de pronto —y un arma.

—Princesa...

—Lo siento, Mana, es necesario —la interrumpió la princesa mientras se acercaba.

Observó a los cuatro con una sonrisa y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No te estreses. Siempre has sido mejor que yo. Tienen hasta el mediodía para estar listos.

Y dicho eso, la princesa continuó su propio camino.

Hubo varios segundos de inquietante silencio.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo entonces Mana —. Si no hubiese sugerido-...

—No es tu culpa —él le sonrió lo mejor que pudo con toda la incipiente preocupación en su interior —. Esto es solo el inicio.

—Sí... En algún momento iba a tener que usar una espada —apoyó Yūgi antes de suspirar —. Pero contra el mismísimo Rey, huh... Hermano, será mejor que seas cuidadoso.

Justo entonces, un criado apareció con una espada enfundada. Se acercó con torpeza y algo de miedo, el objeto seguramente pesaba, pero Atem no lo sintió cuando alzó el arma blanca.

—Eh... Todos esos días de llevar y traer canastas llenas de legumbres funcionaron —bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

Mahad observó la espada con curiosidad. Medía alrededor de 90 centímetros, quizá, el mango era de oro decorado y tenía una extraña inscripción en egipcio.

—¿«El elegido»? —leyó Mana.

Atem parpadeó.

El Rey quería decirle algo.

* * *

Por más que los criados le llevaron alimentos, Mana se vio incapaz de comer aunque sea un bocado de pan sin temer vomitarlo. A las justas había podido cambiar sus ropas sin tropezarse.

Estaba nerviosa. Sus manos sudaban y sus labios se secaban, no podía quedarse quieta —aunque ese podría ser su estado natural —y ni siquiera era ella la que iba a pelear.

—Vas a hacer un agujero si sigues caminando como león enjaulado —oyó a sus espaldas —. No sería la primera vez.

Pese a todo una sonrisa se le escapó a Mana.

—En mi defensa, tenía cinco años y tú me retaste a probar ese hechizo —replicó dando media vuelta y encarando al Príncipe de su nación. Atem, aseado y preparado, como un verdadero rey, la miraba con una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y cariño, sin parecer preocupado en lo más mínimo, aun cuando todo el futuro de Egipto descansaba sobre un duelo de espadas. Mana no podía soportarlo —. Lo siento, Príncipe. Si hubiera sabido que-...

Sin embargo, Atem la interrumpió moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, tranquilamente, y se acercó a ella hasta ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

—Ya te lo dije: no es tu culpa.

Mana llevó sus manos sobre las de él.

—¡Pero-...!

—En algún momento voy a tener que luchar, Mana. Sinceramente, no sé qué está planeando el rey, pero no voy a perder tan fácilmente. Ten un poco más de fe en mí.

—¡Tengo fe en ti! —Mana no pudo evitarlo —. Es solo que... Ya no sé si lo que estamos haciendo está bien.

Tragó saliva y se alejó de su amigo con lentitud. Lo había dicho. ¿Pero había querido decirlo realmente? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

¿Qué deseaba?

No lo sabía con exactitud.

—Cuando oí sobre ti —continuó ella —, no pensé en lo peligroso que sería. De verdad, no lo pensé y ahora...

—Mana, basta —una vez más, él la detuvo y tomó su mano para que quedaran cara a cara. Mana había olvidado la expresión determinada de Atem. Después de segundos en silencio, continuó: —. Es cierto que todo fue tan... rápido y no puedo negar que estaba enojado con el mundo, con ustedes y con los Dioses, pero ahora estoy decidido. Quiero recuperar el reino, no sólo por mis difuntos padres y hermanos... Sino por ti y por Mahad, por la gente inocente como Yūgi... Por los que siempre han creído en mí.

Mana lo miró a los ojos. Habían tantas emociones reflejadas en sus amatistas que no estaba segura de cuáles eran suyas y cuáles no.

—Príncipe...

No había garantía de que lo pudieran lograr. Ambos podían perder y morir, dejarlo todo a las manos de los Dioses y del Destino.

Pero ahora estaban tan cerca...

Y Mana estaba perdida en la mirada de Atem, así como estaba segura de que él estaba perdido en la de ella.

—Mana, yo-...

—Príncipe, ya es hora.

Entonces, con la voz de Mahad, se separaron. La habitación se llenó de un incómodo silencio, que sólo fue interrumpido cuando Atem aceptó y se despidió.

No la volvió a mirar a los ojos y ella tampoco lo intentó.

Una vez que Mahad y ella quedaron solos en la habitación, Mana fue consciente de la mirada de su maestro.

Analítica y tranquila, pero muy expresiva.

—Mana...

—Lo sé, lo sé —ella intentó sonar como si no fuera importante.

¿Pero qué sabía realmente?

* * *

 **Okay... Yo sé que la historia va más lento que tortuga preñada, pero no sé desesperen, que ya viene lo bueno... espero.**

 **Como sea, se preguntarán: ¿por qué diablos un duelo de espadas?**

 **Pues... Principalmente porque no planeaba hacer uso de los kas en este fic. Magia sí, pero invocaciones... Me parece que no van con el "realismo" que intento darle (uy, pero sí hay magia). Aparte de eso, no soy muy buena narrando acción, así que tendrán que aguantarse a que me guste el resultado. Después de eso espero que todo vaya viento en popa.**

 **¡Gracias por su atención y espero verlos en las reviews!**


	12. XI

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Un par de guardias los guiaron hacia el coliseo privado del Palacio. No era para nada pequeño y estaba diseñado para recibir una gran cantidad de gente importante de otros reinos, sin embargo, por la privacidad del asunto, esta vez sólo estaban Teana y la Reina, algunos empleados y ellos mismos sentados en las primeras filas.

Mana tenía claro que por un lado saldría Atem y por el otro, el Rey. Era una arena para el entrenamiento y entretenimiento, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse inquieta.

—No te preocupes —las palabras de la princesa Teana hicieron que girara mirarla.

No había nada de protocolo, por lo que estaba junto a ellos en lugar de estar en las tribunas reservadas para la familia Real.

—Me gustaría pensar como usted —dijo Yūgi, del otro lado de la Princesa —, pero la verdad es que nunca he visto a mi hermano-... Quiero decir, al Príncipe tomar una espada en nuestra vida.

Teana rió entre dientes al oír a Yūgi.

—Puedes tratarme de "tú" cuando no estén mis padres —permitió ella ante cualquier cosa. Era algo que le gustaba a Mana. Tanto a la Princesa como al Príncipe les gustaba sentirse de iguales a su gente en lugar de presentarse como Dioses.

Era algo que tenían en común desde hacía tiempo.

Mana apretó sus brazos cuando sus sentimientos fueron en una dirección a la que no deberían. No era el momento.

Entonces alzó la vista hacia la arena. Por un rato nada sucedió, pero entonces, alrededor de cinco segundos después, tanto Príncipe como Rey se hicieron apreciar.

* * *

Atem se sentía increíblemente cómodo en las ropas que los criados le trajeron. Eran flexibles y livianas. Sentía que podía moverse con facilidad.

Como sea, la ropa no ayudaba mucho en cuanto a sus recuerdos sobre cómo manejar una espada.

Sí, recordaba algunas posturas básicas, pero ¿y lo demás? ¿Había algún tipo de truco?

Agitó la cabeza en cuanto empezó a ponerse nervioso. Si sus manos empezaban a sudar, ¿cómo iba a sujetar bien la espada, entonces?

 _Y la espada_... Ese era otro asunto. Las palabras «el elegido» seguían ahí tan relucientes como si se burlaran e incluso estaba seguro que esa era una espada egipcia, pero ¿cómo y por qué la tenía guardada el Rey de Dióminia?

—Espero que no me aburras, muchacho —oyó comentar al Rey.

Podía pasar de los cuarenta años de edad, y aún así parecía que no tenía ninguna dificultad para controlar su espada.

A Atem entonces le vino una pregunta:

—¿Por qué debo tener un duelo con usted? —quiso saber.

Fácil y claramente, el Rey podría llamar a su mejor guardia y hacerlo morder el polvo con sólo mover una mano. Pero no.

—Porque nadie mejor que yo puede probarte, hijo de Aknamkanon.

Atem devolvió la misma firme mirada que se le dio. Objetiva y crítica, sin embargo confiable de algún modo. La mirada que solo un verdadero Rey podría dar.

Luego volvió la mirada hacia los pocos espectadores. Por un lado estaban Mahad y Yūgi, que veían concentrados cada movimiento que tanto él como el Rey hacían. Ambos eran similares en algunos aspectos, notó. Seguramente los dos podían predecir una estrategia con sólo observar el modo de sujetar el arma.

Después estaba Teana. La sonrisa ladina que tenía denotaba su buen humor como su confianza. Atem ni podía decir que el Rey lo dejaría ganar a propósito, ¿entonces por qué Teana sonreía de ese modo?

Y por último estaba Mana. Ella presionaba sus labios con tanta fuerza que estaban de un color varios tonos más claro. No sabía si debía sentirse bien o mal por su obvia preocupación.

Sin embargo, una vez sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió con tranquilidad. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Y bastó para que Atem respirara tranquilo.

—Entonces, ¿empezamos? —preparó la única postura que recordaba bien.

El Rey hizo otro tanto, pero la postura que utilizó fue ligeramente distinta. _Probablemente cosa de Reinos_ , pensó Atem.

Y con el fuerte sonido del cuerno, ambos corrieron hacia sí.

 _¡Chin! ¡Klank! ¡Klink!_

Las espadas chocando entre sí sonaron repetidas veces y de distintas formas.

Avanzaba, retrocedía y luego volvía a avanzar balanceando la espada como mejor le parecía; por otro lado, el Rey recibía cada golpe y lo repelía con un movimiento distinto.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo en cierto momento el Rey, cuando las espadas quedaron pegadas por las respectivas fuerzas emergidas en ellas —. ¡Tener un Duelo no es mover la espada de un lado al otro!

Ambas espadas se separaron, y ambos usuarios se las arreglaron para no caer ante el desbalance.

—Si es así, ¿entonces por qué no me ha derrotado ya? —contestó Atem volviendo a la carga.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al Rey cuando volvieron a chocar espadas.

—Buen punto.

* * *

—Creí que no podría aguantar más de dos minutos —comentó Yūgi pegándose al muro que lo separaba de la arena —. Nunca lo había visto así.

Teana se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Yūgi se sobresaltó.

—El cuerpo no olvida —le dijo ella.

Sabiendo que no había manera de interrumpir la extraña sinfonía que ambos tenían, Mana se acercó a Mahad.

—Odio decirlo, pero no entiendo qué está pasando, Maestro.

Mahad tardó varios segundos en responder y cuando Mana volvió a llamarlo, él sólo contestó:

—¿Eh? —parecía haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos. Luego rememoró la pregunta y negó —. No, yo tampoco.

—Hum...

Y no había duda de porqué. A veces parecía que el Rey presionaría lo suficiente como para que Atem perdiera, pero entonces Atem se las arreglaba y era él el que ahora estaba presionando al Rey.

Mana recordaba haber compartido algunas clases de esgrima con Atem, pero nunca que fuera tan increíblemente habilidoso.

Sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, y en un audaz movimiento del Rey, con un fuerte ¡klanck!, la espada de Atem salió volando hacia uno de los laterales, clavándose en el suelo.

Desde donde estaba, Mana pudo verlo tragar saliva mientras que a sus lados, Yūgi y Mahad exclamaban en silencio.

Ella bajó los hombros.

Cuando alguien perdía su espada en medio de un duelo, era el fin.

* * *

Atem exhaló dejándose caer sobre la arena y levantando una nube de polvo opaca. Transpiraba como nunca en su vida y sentía la adrenalina agitando su cansado corazón.

En cambio el Rey parecía no tener molestia alguna mientras limpiaba su espada.

Era un hecho, se dijo, había perdido.

O eso pensó hasta que vio una mano frente a él, la cual tomó.

—Hacía años que un novato no me entretenía de ese modo —dijo el Rey con una cálida sonrisa —. Tu padre no se equivocó contigo ni con la espada. Ambos van de la mano, solo necesitas un poco más de técnica que fácilmente aprenderás aquí.

Atem casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Había oído bien, o estaba alucinando por el cansancio?

—¿Perdón?

El Rey rió.

—Lo que oíste, Príncipe. Ahora ve a asearte, que tenemos que discutir algunos otros asuntos. Además —sus ojos se dirigieron a las tribunas —tus amigos te están esperando.

Confundido, Atem volteó en busca de Yūgi, Mahad y Mana, quienes no tardaron en correr hacia las gradas para alcanzarlo lo más pronto posible.

—¡¿Estás bien, hermano?! —fue Yūgi quien preguntó primero.

Atem asintió.

—¿Qué te dijo el Rey? —continuó Mahad.

—¿Fue algo bueno, o malo? —agregó Mana.

Aturdido por un momento, Atem se tomó su tiempo para responder:

—Bueno, supongo.

Entonces todos respiraron con más tranquilidad. Había algunas preguntas por realizar y averiguar sobre lo que se iba hacer de ahora en adelante, pero por el momento, Atem estaba feliz de darles algo de paz a sus amigos.

* * *

Teana no quería estar ahí. Atem lo notó desde el momento en el que puso un pie junto a sus amigos en la sala del Rey.

Sin embargo sus padres parecían muy interesados en lo que estaban por decir.

—Tu padre mandó a forjar esa espada para su heredero —dijo el Rey después de un rato —. Sin embargo su heredero tendría que ganársela con mi consentimiento de algún modo.

—Wou, ¿tan amigos eran? —se le escapó a Mana, que después de una rápida disculpa, se ocultó tras Mahad.

El Rey sonrió.

—Llegamos a ser como hermanos, pequeña Mana. Desde que pisó este reino y se enamoró de él y su gente, coincidimos en que Dióminia no necesitaba ser gobernado por otro país más grande, sino mantenerse aliado a ellos.

—Así que a eso te referías —comentó Atem a Mahad.

El sacerdote sonrió y asintió.

—Por eso comprenderás que no puedo ceder mi ejército de tal modo que nos perjudique, ¿no es así, Príncipe?

Las sonrisas que cada uno tenía en la cara desapareció de pronto, como si un balde con agua fría, sin el agua, hubiese caído sobre sus cabezas.

—U-Un momento, ¿quiere decir que no nos ayudará? —cuestionó.

—No exactamente —contestó, esta vez, la Reina —. Hace mucho tiempo hicimos un acuerdo con tu padre, Príncipe. Y ahora queremos hacer uno similar contigo, futuro Faraón.

—¿Eh?

Atem no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mucho menos Yūgi, en quien buscó alguna explicación, sin embargo, por las miradas de Mahad, Mana y Teana, que o podía ser algo muy bueno.

—Te entrenarás aquí, con nuestros mejores guerreros, también Mahad y Mana podrán practicar su magia y enseñarte. Te daremos la mitad de nuestro ejército y proveeremos a los hombres de tu reino que te apoyen; pero tendrás que prometernos una especie de seguridad, Príncipe Atem.

—¿Seguridad? —repitió.

—Así es. Seguridad de que no nos atacarás cuando recuperes tu reino ni nos abandonarás cuando consigas lo que quieres.

La mano de alguien se colgó de su ropa. Era ligero y a penas lo tocaba, pero podía suponer de quién se trataba, así como pudo suponer de qué estaban hablando el Rey y la Reina.

—Tendrás que casarte con Teana, Príncipe. Hacerla tu primera Reina, si es así como lo prefieres.

Por un momento, solo por un segundo, Atem sintió que perdía el equilibrio. No fue algo fuerte ni drástico. Es más, quizá solo fue parte de su imaginación, pero la sensación de que estaba mal no se quitó de su cabeza.

Abrió la boca listo para negarse o pedir tiempo para pensarlo, pero la mano que colgaba de su ropa lo jaló con suavidad.

Su mirada se dirigió a Mana.

Sus ojos verdes lo observaron con una extraña confianza.

Después miró a Mahad, y luego a Yūgi. Ellos no le devolvieron la mirada.

Atem tragó saliva. Claro, ¿quién era él para interponer un deseo egoísta sobre sus amigos y reino? ¿No era él, quien estaba dispuesto a mucho más para hacer justicia por sus padres y salvar Egipto?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por unos segundos. ¿Cuál era el "deseo egoísta" del que hablaba?

Entonces Mana soltó su ropa y él lo entendió todo.

Casi todo, al menos.

Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar algo por otras personas. Él no podía quedarse atrás.

Solo era el puesto de primera reina, después de todo.

Miró a sus amigos una última vez antes de levantar la vista hacia los reyes.

Era la mejor opción. No había otra opción.

—Entiendo.

Pero igual debía hablar con Mana antes que todo.


	13. XII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Después de muchas aclaraciones, acuerdos y tratos, el rey de Dióminia por fin los dejó ir.

Para ser sincero, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el Rey había aceptado ayudarlos. Aunque, bueno, el puesto de primera reina de Egipto no era algo pequeño. Atem recordaba que, cuando pequeño, su padre le dijo que ese puesto sería muy ambicionado, pero él nunca había podido comprender la razón.

Después de todo, a esa edad, ¿qué niño podía pensar en casarse por el bien de otros?

Ser Faraón no era algo sencillo. Atem lo había tenido claro desde que nació, pero lo había olvidado y ahora lo volvía a recordar.

Le llevaron comida a su habitación, pues antes de darse cuenta, había oscurecido.

El Rey había propuesto hacer una cena especial por el resurgimiento del verdadero Faraón, pero había denegado cortésmente, pues no se sentía de mucho ánimo.

Estando a punto de terminar la comida que le llevaron, oyó que los guardias frente a la puerta de su habitación conversaban con alguien. Posteriormente, su puerta fue golpeada.

Inseguro de quién podría ser, Atem dejó que pasara.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato? —la suave voz de Mana hizo eco en la habitación.

—Ah, claro. Sí, no te preocupes —la tensión seguía en el pecho de Atem, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porqué.

Se sentó a su lado y por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada.

—Sabes, yo... —y luego ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Dándose cuenta de lo extraña que estaba siendo la situación, los dos amigos de la infancia continuaron a reír para disipar la incomodidad.

Tanto Mana como él seguían vistiendo las mismas ropas que durante la conversación con el Rey, sin embargo, bajo la luz de las antorchas de la habitación de Atem, Mana parecía tener un brillo especial.

En Dióminia no era tan cálido como en Egipto, pero tampoco era un país frío.

Y aún así Atem se sentía acalorado.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —le preguntó al fin.

Mana le sonrió.

—Solo vine a recalcar que, no importa lo que decidas, siempre te voy a apoyar —él inclinó la cabeza y Mama rió —. Ya sé que lo repito mucho, pero quiero que sepas que lo digo en verdad —apretó los labios y tragó saliva antes de continuar, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo y mirando hacia el frente en lugar de hacia él —. Sé que casarse con alguien a quien no amas, por el bien de otros, no es fácil. Por eso, hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, aunque esté bien, aunque esté mal, si es por el bien de todos... Si es por tu propio bien, nunca, nunca te dejaré solo, Príncipe.

Se quedó en silencio. No supo qué decir al instante, pues aunque sabía que ella realmente decía la verdad, había cierta parte que no parecía natural.

Sin embargo Atem sonrió.

Se encogió de hombros y apoyó las manos en su cama, intentando mostrarse más relajado de lo que en verdad estaba.

—Sabes, yo siempre supe que algo así pasaría más temprano que tarde —Mana volvió a mirarlo —. Aunque pueda casarme con las mujeres que quiera, y tener cuantas concubinas quiera, mi primera reina nunca sería alguien a quien en verdad amara de ese modo.

Miró hacia el techo.

Teóricamente, si alguna de sus hermanas o medio hermanas siguiese viva, él tendría que casarse con ella para continuar con la sangre Real. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba solo con Yūgi, el único camino era casarse con alguien que le diera algún poder, ya sea económico o militar.

En Egipto seguramente habían hijas de sacerdotes de otros templos esperando casarse con el actual Faraón. Hijas con fuerza y poder de su lado. Si no era Teana, y de algún modo lograba hacerse con el mando, de seguro le tocaría-...

Sintió algo cálido sobre una de sus manos.

Las manos de Mana estaban apoyadas sobre su mano izquierda, pero ella no lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Seguramente sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Sabía lo resignado que estaba.

—Entiendo. Entiendo lo que dices, así que por favor... Por favor no sigas —sus dedos lo apretaron y sus hombros temblaron por la fuerza ejercida —. Tú también deberías poder hacer reina a la mujer que ames, sea quien sea...

—No hables como si fuera tu culpa —Atem la interrumpió poniendo su otra mano sobre las suyas —. No lo es.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero...

—Mana.

Ella alzó la mirada, entonces, conectando sus ojos con los de él.

—No es tu culpa —repitió lentamente y aunque no podía asegurar que Mana le creyera, ella de todas formas asintió.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, ambos mirándose, intentando convencerse mentalmente de lo que pensaban.

Una vez más, estaban otro paso más cerca de volver a Egipto y recuperar el reino. Tenían que planear cosas, pensar en el futuro, pero en ese momento eran solo ellos. En silencio, rodeados e iluminados por la calidez de las antorchas... y quizás por algo más que surgía, otra vez, desde el interior de sus pechos.

Atem podía escuchar muy bien sus propios latidos resonando en sus oídos y se preguntaba si a Mana le pasaría lo mismo. Quería averiguarlo, descubrir de una vez por todas aquel sentimiento.

Acercándose. Acercándose más y más a ella, en algún punto tendría que revelarlo.

Pero...

—Tengo que irme —entonces Mana soltó lentamente sus manos.

Y él tuvo que hacerse para atrás y dejarla ir.

—Buenas noches —se despidieron.

Por supuesto, sus fuertes latidos no se detuvieron pronto, ni siquiera cuando ella cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

* * *

Mana salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación de Atem.

Fue consciente de las miradas confundidas de los guardias, pero ninguno estaba en la posición de preguntarle, y ella no se encontraba dispuesta a decirles.

Sucedía tan seguido con Atem y ella ya no estaba segura de qué hacer. Lo amaba. Lo amaba cuando era niña. Lo amaba cuando desapareció. Y sin duda lo seguía amando cuando lo encontró.

Se detuvo al doblar en una de las esquinas del corredor que la llevaría a su habitación y se apoyó en la fría pared de piedra pulida.

La estructura del palacio no era tan asombrosa como en Egipto, mucho menos tan compleja, pero la oscuridad de ese lugar era algo que agradecía.

Teana era una mejor opción para esposa y reina. Siempre lo había sabido.

Pero el simple hecho de saber que ella también fue una candidata en su momento la carcomería por dentro durante el resto de sus días.

Después de unos minutos atormentada en las sombras, Mana se pasó las manos por la cara y continuó su camino.

Por supuesto, no notó a Yūgi.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tanto Atem como Yūgi fueron llevados hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Un hombre alto y musculoso, declarado el más fuerte y habilidoso de todos los luchadores en Dióminia, los esperaba ahí.

Les dio a ambos espadas de madera. Mucho más livianas que las que el Rey y él habían utilizado en su Duelo el día anterior.

—Muchachos, el Rey me ha ordenado explícitamente que los eduque para la batalla lo más pronto posible, y como después de esto el Príncipe debe practicar magia, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Eh? —Yūgi parpadeó —. Lo siento, pero yo nunca he-...

—Puea ahora lo harás —afirmó el robusto hombre cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y antes de que Yūgi pudiera decir algo más, continuó: —. Primero lo primero, la posición. Ambos, sigan lo que hago. Puede que sea algo distinto al estilo de Egipto, pero les servirá de todas maneras.

Habiendo sido testigo de la fuerza del mismísimo Rey, Atem no dudó en seguir las indicaciones del hombre.

Yūgi, por otro lado, que era totalmente nuevo en el manejo profesional de la espada, lo tuvo más difícil.

Los hicieron enfrentarse para medir sus conocimientos. No fue complicado para Atem dejar de Yūgi sin arma.

 _¡Clack! ¡Clack! ¡Clack!_

El sonido que emitían ambas espadas al chocar era distinto. Más seco y sin eco, pero la fuerza de rebote era más fácil de sobrellevar.

—Entonces —le dijo Yūgi en cierto momento, cuando les tocó un descanso —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó con el ceño fruncido en confusión —, ¿por qué lo dices?

Yūgi se encogió de hombros mirando la espada de madera entre sus manos. La lanzaba de arriba a abajo como si quisiera calcular su peso.

—No lo sé. Ayer tuviste que aceptar un matrimonio con otra mujer cuando la que te gusta estaba justo a tu lado. Creí que quizás-...

 _¡Clack!_

Antes de darse cuenta, Atem ya había levantado su espada para interrumpir a su hermano.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso de casualidad —comentó Atem sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, y no precisamente por el esfuerzo recién hecho.

La sonrisa de Yūgi no ayudó mucho. Su reacción había sido totalmente acertada con la espada, lo que tampoco lo alentó.

—No lo hice —contestó —. Anoche me dirigía a hablar contigo cuando la vi saliendo de tu habitación. Creí que, ya que no puedes disfrutar de tus propios sentimientos, estarías disfrutando de la libertad sex-...

Esta vez Atem no lo dejó terminar cuando volvió a golpear con la espada.

—¡Ah, ese es el espíritu! —halagó el mejor luchador de Dióminia.

—Más fuerte, que el Rey no te escucha.

Yūgi miró por sobre su hombro.

—Ah, pero Mana está en las tribunas, no hay posibilidad de que-...

—¡Yūgi!

Una vez más comenzaron a chocar espadas. Debido a que Atem estaba prácticamente desesperado por callar a su hermano, su habilidad decayó en muchos niveles a diferencia de cuando luchó contra el Rey.

Por supuesto, Yūgi lo aprovechó, aunque era obvio que en su interior se estaba burlando de su hermano.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara! —expresó riendo.

Atem, pese a lo frustrado que se sentía, también se vio sonriendo.

—¡Ya verás!

* * *

Mana se mantuvo observando a Atem y Yūgi mientras ambos reían y chocaban espadas.

Era la primera vez que los veía así, como hermanos. Como si no tuvieran el peso de Egipto sobre sus hombros.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Por lo menos hasta que oyó pasos a su lado.

Al girar, se encontró con, nada más y nada menos, la princesa Teana.

Desde el día anterior, ninguna había aparecido en el camino de la otra. Y, por supuesto, mucho menos se habían dirigido la mirada o la palabra.

—Princesa —saludó.

Teana le sonrió sinceramente.

—Vine a disculparme —dijo —. No pude hacer nada en contra de la decisión de mis padres.

Mana le devolvió la sonrisa antes de girarse hacia ella.

—No es tu culpa —contestó —. No tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —insistió la princesa, sonando totalmente desconfiada y alzando una ceja en ironía —. No tienes que esconderte de mí, Mana. Lo sabes.

Mana miró hacia el suelo. Luego volvió los ojos hacia el par de hermanos.

—Es por el bien común —se mantuvo en silencio, bajo la expectativa de Teana, antes de negar con la cabeza —. Es lo que siempre me repito, ¿sabes? "por el bien de Egipto", pero... No sé si lo haya valido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Míralos, Teana —señaló con la cabeza —. ¿Qué nos dio el derecho de quitarles esa tranquilidad con la que vivían? ¿Por qué simplemente no pude... No sé, quitarles el Rompecabezas? ¡Debería haberlos dejado! Pero por mi egoísmo...

—No fuiste egoísta en ningún momento, Mana —Teana la detuvo —. Seguiste las órdenes que se te dieron e hiciste real la esperanza de muchos inocentes. La falsa tranquilidad con la que vivían iba a terminar en algún momento, y ellos lo saben. ¿No me dijiste que fue esa tal Nebet la que los impulsó a seguir su destino?

—¿Destino? —Mana repitió —. Tú ni siquiera crees en eso.

—Yo creo que lo tenga que pasar, pasará. Y ni tú, ni yo, ni los Dioses pueden hacer algo al respecto —replicó la princesa mirándola a los ojos —. Deja de pensar que todo es tu culpa o tu responsabilidad. Sino también lo sería de Mahad, y de los otros sacerdotes, ¿o no? En cambio, aprovecha el tiempo que tienen juntos. Los diez años que no estuvo contigo-...

—¡Pero no puedo! —Mana empezó a agitarse al mismo tiempo que su voz se quebraba —. ¡Es horrible pedirle que arriesgue la vida que casi pierde! Es horrible pedirle que...

—Que luche por nosotros —Mahad, tan sereno como siempre, apareció de pronto a su lado, como si hubiese estado oyendo la conversación desde hacía rato.

Los ojos de Mana se llenaron de desesperación. Mahad, la persona a la que amaba tanto como a Atem, pero de una manera distinta, era el único que podía entender perfectamente bien lo que ella estaba diciendo. Lo sabía.

—Mana, sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero si nos echamos para atrás en este momento, todo habrá sido en vano —sus ojos se expresaban con calma mientras miraba a Mana y le ponía una mano en la espalda.

Mahad era digno y fiel a su palabra, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera nada en lo absoluto. Lo que hacía que Mana tuviera que expresarse por los dos.

—Lo sé, maestro. ¡Lo sé, pero-...! Ellos deberían estar jugando y riendo como ahora sin pensar en el futuro de un reino, o en una guerra civil inminente...

No pudo evitarlo cuando sintió el nudo en la garganta. Mahad la abrazó para que se desahogara por completo. Era horrible el tener que pedirle a alguien tan preciado para ambos que arriesgara la vida que tanto le costó mantener, aun peor desde que recién podían volver a verlo y escucharlo.

No sólo era su Príncipe, o futuro Faraón. Atem era su amigo más cercano.

Por eso, ambos entendían la magnitud de lo que sucedía.

* * *

Atem y Yūgi detuvieron su intercambio de golpes cuando oyeron el alboroto en las tribunas.

Ambos, de algún modo, intuyendo lo que pasaba.

—Sabes —dijo Yūgi sin girar a mirarlo, lo que hizo que Atem le prestara más atención —. No voy a decir que entiendo lo que puedes estar sintiendo en estos días, hermano. Pero puedo decirte que no tienes que guardarte nada para ti solo. Estoy aquí para escucharte y para luchar a tu lado.

Le sonrió y Atem tuvo que devolverle el gesto con un determinado asentimiento. Comprendía lo que le decía Yūgi y comprendía lo que sentían Mana y Mahad.

Atem no desperdiciaría sus sentimientos. Estaba listo para asumir el cargo que el destino le había dado.

Aunque eso significase dar su vida a cambio.


	14. XIII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, y si bien tanto Yūgi como Atem habían mejorado en el manejo de la espada como en las artes mágicas, todavía faltaba mucho para que se considerasen expertos.

Por lo menos para Atem, si bien su talento era innato y podía controlar sus poderes a pequeña escala, era más difícil controlarlo desde que tenía al Rompecabezas como potenciador.

Por eso ahora se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, más temprano que los otros, pero no por ello menos eficaz.

—Príncipe —la voz de Mahad lo distrajo cuando se proponía a hacer un último intento en un hechizo que le estaba costando más de lo normal.

El sacerdote le sonrió con calma, como un hermano, lo que le daba la sensación de que había estado ya un rato esperando a que terminara.

Con el dorso de la muñeca, Atem se secó el imperceptible sudor de la frente.

—Buenos días —saludó —. Estaba practicando.

Mahad rió.

—No me digas. Sigues atorado en el hechizo de ayer, ¿verdad? Si no puedes lograrlo solo, deberías considerar pedir ayuda. Si no es a mí, puedes confiar en Mana incluso. La magia es algo que se instruye por una razón.

Atem frunció el entrecejo con una me dio sonrisa, dudando si lo que había dicho Mahad era una broma.

—¿Mana también? —preguntó curioso y, para ser sincero, algo escéptico —. Perdón si me equivoco, pero si mi memoria no me falla, sus hechizos siempre explotaban de alguna forma. Y hace dos días rompió el florero que debía permanecer íntegro. ¿Y no congeló a unos guardias ayer?

Bajo la luz del sol naciente, el sacerdote rió.

—Sí. Ciertamente eso pasó —contestó —, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea buena.

—Bueno, de que tiene talento, es un hecho que lo tiene.

Mahad sonrió y haciendo unos ademades, logró el hechizo que Atem había luchado tanto en ejecutar.

—Es cierto, si no fuera así, no creería que puede llegar a ser incluso más poderosa que yo.

Todavía asombrado por el gran mago que tenía en frente, Atem lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Más poderosa que tú?

Mahad asintió y ambos tomaron asiento sobre la tierra seca del campo de entrenamiento.

—No es que Mana no pueda hacer los hechizos correctamente. Ella los conoce de atrás hacia adelante en teoría, pero cuando los pone en práctica, siempre se vuelve, en pocas palabras, incontrolable. Eso es porque los hechizos para magos en entrenamiento son en escala. Es decir, conforme avanzan en su práctica, más potente deben ir haciendo el hechizo. Sin embargo, en el caso de Mana, y ya lo he asegurado varias veces, es como intentar llenar toda una vasija de cerveza en un vaso, o peor aún, en una cuchara.

»Mientras que otros magos luchan por hacer su magia más poderosa y controlarla en ese estado, Mana debe luchar por equilibrarla. Por supuesto, esto debe mejorar antes de que herede la Sortija del Milenio de mí.

—¿Quieres decir que un hechizo de gran magnitud le saldría bien? —quiso saber.

—En teoría, sí —Mahad asintió mirando hacia el iluminado cielo —, pero creo que es obvio por qué no lo he probado. A su edad, ya tiene la misma fuerza en la magia que magos de nivel cercano al mío. Debe aprender a controlarlo pronto.

Atem no respondió, pero entendía lo que decía Mahad.

En otras palabras: eso podría salir muy bien..., o muy mal.

—Entonces... ¿Me buscabas para algo en especial?

Como si recién lo recordara, Mahad asintió prontamente y se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su túnica de paso.

—Sí, el Rey quiere que lo veamos.

 **.**

El Rey quería mostrarles la cantidad de hombres que irían detrás de él a recuperar su reino.

No fue mucha la sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que eran menos de lo planeado, sin embargo agradecieron de todo corazón a los Reyes cuando estos fueron llamados hacia la Sala Real.

—Necesitaremos más ayuda —concluyó Mahad cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

—Lamento no poder hacer más —se disculpó Teana con sinceridad.

Yūgi negó.

—No, hemos pedido demasiado para empezar, Princesa.

Mana miró a su maestro y luego a Atem.

—Akiiki llegó esta mañana con un mensaje de Shimon —explicó —. Tenía dos mensajes, el primero era que habían conseguido a algunas personas de confianza, y el segundo...

Antes de que pudiera concluir, uno de los guardias corrió hasta llegar a Teana.

—¡Mi Princesa, tienen que partir rápido!

—¿Eh? —Teana parpadeó confundida y Atem frunció los ojos.

—¡E-Ellos están aquí!

—¿Ellos? —repitió Yūgi.

—Hable claramente —ordenó Atem.

El pobre guardia tragó saliva y respiró profundamente para calmarse, luego los miró uno a uno a la cara mientras decía:

—El consejero del Faraón Aknadin, junto a una cantidad de hombres desconocidos, están aquí.

—¡¿Ya están aquí?! ¡Creí que tardarían más en hallarnos!

—No, de hecho tiene sentido —suspiró Atem poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mana antes de volver a mirar al guardia —. ¿Qué sugiere el Rey que hagamos?

—Síganme —dijo.

 **.**

—Como le dije, Rey, tenemos informantes que aseguran haber visto a los vándalos que robaron el Rompecabezas del Milenio aquí, en Dióminia. Pedimos su completa colaboración para encontrarlos y capturarlos, sino Egipto no tendrá más opción que tomar las medidas necesarias.

Bakura se estaba hartando de la mirada de superioridad que aquel hombre tenía. ¿Por qué se creía tanto, de todos modos? Si ellos quisieran, podrían haberlos invadido hace mucho tiempo, y Dióminia simplemente sería otra ciudad de Egipto.

—Y como yo le dije, joven Bakura, no habría razón para que unos vándalos vinieran a hospedarse aquí. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que centrarme en los fugitivos de otra nación.

—Además —agregó la Reina con suspicacia —venir de manera tan prepotente es una tremenda falta de respeto por parte de su gente. ¿Qué no tienen modales? ¿O acaso debemos tomarlo con una amenaza indirecta del Faraón Aknadin?

Bakura se mordió el labio inferior. Era obvio que ambos gobernantes no le iban a decir nada, en caso tuvieran algo que esconder.

¿Quizá debía recurrir a la magia? Bakura lo pensó en silencio por unos segundos. Si bien tenía poder desde que nació, él no se había especializado en ello. Cualquier cosa podría romper un encantamiento si este no estaba bien ejecutado. No quería que darles razones para acusarlo de algo.

Miró hacia los lados.

Además, tenían muchos guardias como para dar un paso en falso.

Demasiados guardias, en realidad, pero había algo raro.

Frunció los ojos.

—Bien... Entonces supongo que no le importará que busquemos con nuestros propios recursos, ¿no es así, Rey? El Faraón le estaría agradecido por su... transparencia.

El Rey lo miró por unos silenciosos segundos antes de volver la mirada hacia su esposa. Después ambos miraron hacia un mismo hombre a su derecha. Este guardia asintió con seguridad.

El Rey sonrió y con un ademán indicó hacia las puertas.

—Adelante.

Lo había desafiado.

Tenían que apresurarse.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó a su gente dando media vuelta —. Y no se distraigan.

 **.**

Mientras tanto, por unos corredores subterráneos, Atem y compañía avanzaban con rapidez.

—Hubiese sido bueno que empezaras por el segundo mensaje en lugar que el primero —comentó Yūgi evitando pisar lo que suponía eran cucarachas gigantes.

Mana se encogió de hombros.

—Akiiki tardó días en llegar aquí, ¿sabes? Era obvio que si no ya estaban acá, estaban cerca.

—Sin embargo hubiese sido genial estar preparados —suspiró Teana —. No tenía ni idea de estos lugares.

Eran pasillos húmedos y sucios, habían roedores y posiblemente lagartos pequeños viviendo ahí, las paredes eran de piedra y tierra, y se notaba que no habían sido utilizados en décadas.

—Fueron caminos construidos desde las mazmorras en caso tuviéramos algún problema en el que la familia Real tuviera que escapar —explicó el guardia, Mahdi, que los guiaba con una antorcha —. En teoría, todos los palacios tienen pasillos secretos.

Yūgi miró hacia Atem y Mahad.

—¿Es eso cierto? —quiso saber.

Atem asintió.

—Si no, no estaríamos viviendo esto ahora.

—Pero ahora solo estamos huyendo nosotros, ¿cómo hará el ejército que el Rey nos proporcionó para llegar a Egipto? —quiso saber Mana.

Mahad se frotó la barbilla, pero fue Teana la que respondió.

—No te preocupes, mi padre suele tener todo planeado antes de que te des cuenta.

—Así que ya había pensado en rutas de escape, huh...

—Así es, el Rey previó que algo así pudiese suceder, por lo que me mandó a investigar estos lugares. Por suerte, no hallaremos ningún animal potencialmente peligroso a esta hora.

Su Mahdi estaba bromeando, su impasible ceño no ayudó mucho a que sonrieran.

—De hecho, si lo vemos en perspectiva, es algo bueno que sea una pequeña tropa y no todos sus soldados —dijo Mahad.

—¿Sí? —Mana pareció confundida.

—Sí, imagina que de pronto apareciera toda una embarcación en las costas de Egipto. Causaría demasiado revuelo como para ser discretos —explicó Yūgi.

—De esa forma pueden hacerse pasar de visitantes, o mercaderes.

—Wou, qué ingenioso —halagó Mana antes de detenerse y hacer que todos, inconscientemente, se detuvieran también —. Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que estamos volviendo a Egipto de una vez?

Atem le sonrió.

—Así es.


	15. XIV

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

—Entonces, ¿aquí comienza lo complicado? —preguntó Teana asomando ligeramente la cabeza desde su escondite detrás de unos muros.

Los corredores subterráneos los habían llevado directamente al único puerto de Dióminia. Aunque había sido de gran ayuda para evitar a los Kul Elnianos, no era como si también les fuese a conseguir un barco con la misma discreción.

Por la inquietud de los mercaderes y comerciantes, Atem supuso, las noticias de que él estaba ahí y que, peor aún, estaba siendo buscado, ya se habían esparcido con rapidez.

—¿Están seguros de que quieren venir con nosotros? —quiso saber Yūgi con preocupación.

Teana sonrió amablemente.

—Agradezco tu consternación, Yūgi, pero como futura esposa del verdadero Faraón, no puedo abandonarlo en la batalla —contestó.

—Mi lealtad está con la familia Real —dijo el guardia Mahdi con solemnidad —. No podría dejar a la Princesa sola, además el Rey pronto enviará soldados a apoyarnos. Solo me estoy adelantando.

Atem no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, por lo que se acercó a Teana y tomó sus manos entre las suyas antes de sonreírle con el más sincero sentimiento que pudo encontrar hacia ella.

—Eres una buena amiga, Princesa Teana, nunca olvidaré esto.

—Sus sentimientos merecen ser premiados —comentó Mahad luego de haber estado un buen rato en silencio, Mana asintió ante el hecho.

—Y lo serán en cuanto termine todo esto —agregó Atem luego soltó las manos de su futura esposa y volvió la atención a los problemas —. Sin embargo, ahora debemos pensar en alguna idea para obtener un transporte. Ahora, el problema no es el dinero, sino el destino.

—Cierto. Dadas las circunstancias, dudo que alguien quiera llevarnos a Egipto sin sospechar nada —concordó Yūgi —, ¿pero qué otra opción tenemos, hermano? ¿Robarlo?

—Es plena luz del día, sería más que obvio —objetó Mahad.

A lo que Mahdi dijo:

—Pero si no hacemos nada pronto, los Kul elnianos vendrán pronto.

Atem se detuvo a pensar en sus opciones. Robar era una buena idea, el asunto es que llamarían mucho la atención y Bakura no tardaría en alcanzarlos. Por otro lado, no importa cuánto pagasen a alguien, los que comandaban los barcos normalmente no estaban afiliados a ningún reino y lo único que buscaban era ganancias. Mientras más ganancias alguien pudiera ofrecerles, mejor y Atem todavía no se sentía lo bastante seguro como para utilizar el nombre de la corona de Egipto con ese propósito.

Pero—

—Huh... Huele a tormenta —entonces la voz de Mana interrumpió el debate.

Mahad y él compartieron una mirada confundidos. No porque Mana tuviera la habilidad para saberlo, sino porque no sabían con qué razón exacta lo había comentado.

—¿Mana? —llamó Teana al cabo de unos segundos.

Ella volvió hacia ellos. Hasta entonces, su vista había estado enfocada en el mar.

—Quiero decir, ¿no creen que puede ayudarnos? Si robamos un bote y nos siguen, la tormenta nos mantendría a la vanguardia si lo hacemos en el momento perfecto.

—Ciertamente —Mahad se llevó una mano al mentón —, no es una mala idea.

—¡Pero es peligroso! La tormenta podría arrastrarnos con ella —Mahdi se opuso.

—Mahdi, si no hay otra opción, debemos hacerlo —declaró Teana —. Además, tenemos a dos magos de nuestro lado, riesgoso o no, es la mejor opción.

Mana y Teana se sonrieron mutuamente, en complicidad, luego todos giraron hacia Atem. Como ahora era costumbre, él tenía la última palabra.

Suspiró y asintió antes de mirar al cielo.

—¿Cuándo es el "momento perfecto", entonces?

Mana sonrió de la manera en la que más la caracterizaba y señaló hacia el cielo mientras Akiiki tomaba vuelo.

—Ahora.

El astuto halcón voló hacia uno de los navegantes cuando el primer trueno sonó. El hombre no era muy alto y le faltaba físico, su atención estaba centrada en amarrar su barco al puerto, sin embargo el ave no lo dejó al robar su sombrero.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Aprovechando que el hombre dejó caer la soga intentando atrapar a Akiiki, Mana tomó la iniciativa corriendo hacia él. Se agachó en el momento justo y recogió la soga, la cual la guió hacia el barco lo suficientemente grande para los seis.

Atem asintió y tomó de la mano a Teana para comenzar su carrera. Mahad, Yūgi y Mahdi hicieron lo mismo. Para ese momento, Mana ya había comenzado a mover su transporte.

Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, Mana silbó lo más fuerte que pudo para que Akiiki la escuchara. El ave hizo caso a su llamado y soltó el gorro del hombre antes de volver donde su ama.

Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, empezó a gritar llamando a los guardias, o a quien sea que tuviese que llamar para que su nave fuera devuelta. Atem pudo ver de lejos a uno de los hombres de Bakura tomando la noticia y corriendo en seguida hacia otro lugar, entonces más Kul elnianos aparecieron. Sin embargo ya era muy tarde cuando decidieron sacar otro barco.

La tormenta los movió con tanta fuerza que lo tumbó a un lado, casi botándolo. Mahdi sostenía a Teana mientras que Yūgi, Mahad y Mana se encargaban de intentar guiar el barco entre las fuertes olas.

—¡La tormenta empeora! —gritó Mahdi sobre los truenos para poder ser oído.

—¡Sújetense bien! ¡Mana, Principe, necesito su ayuda! —pidió Mahad estando a uno de los lados del barco.

En seguida, Atem se aproximó al mago intentando no caer al agua. Por otro lado, Mana le cedió el mando del barco y Akiiki a Yūgi para correr al lado de su maestro.

—¿Maestro?

—¿Qué hacemos, Mahad?

—Temo que las olas rompan el barco. No hay ningún hechizo que calme el mar, pero sí hay uno de protección lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que esto se rompa en dos y nos deje a la deriva —Mahad se limpió inútilmente el agua de la cara y los miró —. Voy a necesitar su ayuda para que el hechizo llegue a todo el barco.

Atem y Mana asintieron.

Mahad les dictó las palabras extrañas que dirían y en donde tenían que ubicarse para que funcionara.

—Yo iré al interior —declaró Mana empezando a tomar camino, sin embargo Atem la detuvo.

—No. Es muy peligroso, yo iré —le dijo.

No era la primera que estaba en una tormenta. Había tenido que viajar una o dos veces junto a su tío y Yūgi a través del mar del Este. Una de esas veces, su tío había tenido que ir al interior del barco en donde guardaban los barriles de cerveza y uno de estos le cayó encima por el movimiento. Su tío no despertó por varios días debido al golpe en la cabeza. No podía dejar que algo así le sucediera a Mana. No tenían tiempo.

Este barco no era muy grande, a diferencia del anterior, pero sin duda llegar al interior sería igual complicado. Había una puertilla que abrir y escaleras a bajar. Cualquier sacudida podría provocar una caída, además de que cualquier cosa podría caer. Un estante, un jarrón, lo que sea que aquel hombre hubiese guardado ahí.

No, no la dejaría ir—

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Es por eso que yo debo ir! —contestó Mana tratando de no tragar agua. Su ropa y ella estaban toda empapada, Atem seguramente no estaba en la mejor condición.

—Tengo más experiencia evitando peligros que tú. Puede que no lo parezca, pero sé sobrevivir.

Pensando que había dejado todo claro, Atem comenzó a caminar, pero está vez fue Mana quien lo detuvo.

—Y yo también. No voy a morir tan fácilmente ¡y sin duda no dejaré que tú mueras otra vez!

El barco se sacudió con fuerza otra vez y, como si los Dioses estuvieran del lado de la maga, el movimiento lo envió hacia atrás mientras que ella pudo continuar hacia la trampilla.

—¡Mana!

—¡Príncipe, no somos tenemos la fuerza necesaria para mantenernos por mucho más tiempo, por favor!

—¡Si no avanzamos rápido, nos alcanzarán! —gritó Yūgi señalando hacia atrás.

Las palabras de Teana llegaron a sus oídos a puras penas a pesar de que era obvio el esfuerzo que ella había hecho. Cuando Atem giró tambaleándose, se dio cuenta que hasta Teana estaba intentando hacer algo manteniendo junto a Mahdi y Yūgi los remos que podían mientras que las tormenta los golpeaba.

Luego, mirando hacia donde Yūgi señalaba, Atem notó la proa de otra embarcación.

 _BAKURA_.

Agitando la cabeza, volvió la vista al frente. Deberían estar enfrentando los mismos problemas que ellos.

Oyó a Teana gritar al casi caerse.

Sus finas ropas estaban arruinadas también, el cabello de Yūgi no estaba como siempre y Mahdi tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie. Atem se dio cuenta, entonces, que no sólo eran él y Mana. Todos estaban en peligro. Todos se estaban arriesgando.

Akiiki entonces voló hacia él y se posó en su hombro chillando, haciendo que reaccionara.

Mana estaría bien. Él también. Todos lo estarían.

Asintió para sí mismo y corrió hacia el lado opuesto del barco con toda el agua cayéndole e intentando tumbarlo. Ayudó a Teana a levantarse y entonces, una vez estuvo en su lugar, empezó a repetir las palabras que Mahad le dijo.

Al principio no ocurrió mucho, supuso que porque Mana todavía no llegaba al tercer punto, pero obligándose a no preocuparse, continuó. Entonces el barco se iluminó de una extraña luz y el agua de las olas dejó de golpearlos. O más bien, los golpeaba y los movía, pero el sonido no era el mismo que cuando estas rompían contra la madera y el movimiento no era tan poderoso como segundos atrás.

Era como si de pronto hubiesen sido envueltos en una capa protectora. El agua aún los mojaba, pero eso no era un problema.

Siguieron así por unos minutos más, ya no veían las costas de Dióminia y, por supuesto, ya no veían ningún barco siguiéndolos. No dentro de la tormenta que estaban dejando atrás.

Entonces por fin las espesas a nubes comenzaron a abrirle paso al siempre imponente sol. Solo ahí se dio cuenta que estaba respirando con agitación. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y las gotas le caían por el rostro y la cabeza hacia la espalda y el suelo.

Cuando dejó de repetir las palabras, la luz que envolvía ese lado del barco desapareció, así como también la del lado de Mahad.

Supuso que Mana debía haber dejado de conjurar el hechizo también cuando una última sacudida los movió.

Ya estaba respirando de alivio cuando recordó algo: Yūgi y él no se dieron cuenta de lo que le sucedió a su tío debido a toda la bulla de la tormenta.

Rápidamente dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde debería estar Mana. Por suerte, Yūgi ya se había adelantado y cuando él se dio cuenta, Mana ya estaba saliendo con la ayuda de su hermano.

Se apresuró hacia ella una vez vio su cabellera castaña asomarse y, sin querer, empujó a Yūgi hacia Teana.

—¡Mana!

Ella le sonrió.

—Te dije que podría-... ¿Príncipe?

Sus brazos la habían rodeado antes de saberlo. Atem no sabía lo preocupado que había estado. El instinto protector que tenía por Yūgi no podía compararse al que tenía por Mana, y él ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Estuvo a punto de soltarla cuando supo que estaban siendo observados por todos, pero segundos después la oyó suspirar y sintió sus brazos rodearlo también.

—Yo también me alegro de que estemos bien —dijo.

Él sonrió.

Yūgi observó a la pareja al igual que todos, luego inclinó la cabeza y miró hacia la princesa de Dióminia.

Teana sonreía con pura sinceridad, pero la tristeza era notoria en sus ojos. Yūgi podía entenderlo, de alguna forma. Estaba destina a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y que no la amaba, por más amigos que fueran.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero debemos continuar —dijo Mahad entonces, mientras reacomodaba los remos.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vamos? —quiso saber él. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que en Egipto los estarían buscando.

—Mana —Teana llamó una vez que la maga y Atem se separaron —, ¿el mensaje de Akiiki decía algo?

Mana frunció los ojos y asintió luego de pensarlo.

—No exactamente, pero asumo que deben estar lejos de las zonas fértiles.

—Como... ¿evitando el Río? —preguntó Atem.

Mana asintió otra vez.

—Se supone que no podemos sobrevivir lejos del río, por lo que deben haber mandado a la mayoría de los guardias hacia zonas pobladas como Memphis.

—Pero entonces, ¿a dónde debemos ir exactamente? —preguntó Yūgi otra vez.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, siendo empujados por la marea hacia las costas de Egipto, hasta que Mahad exclamó.

—Tengo una idea.


End file.
